


Génesis

by musguita



Series: El arte de hacerse mayor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo en su equilibrio mental que se rompe. De repente todas sus expectativas y la realidad están en ligas diferentes. No es que sea mejor o peor, es que no son ni comparables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Génesis

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a [earwen_neruda](../users/earwen_neruda) por guiarme y aguantar mis continuas crisis sobre si esto iba por el bueno camino o debía dejarlo a un lado.
> 
> Espero que se entiendan bien las partes que pertenecen al pasado y si en algunos momentos esto no parece un fic es porque en realidad no lo es.

Scott ha dicho que es provisional, mientras se deciden a dar el gran paso. El gran paso es comprarse una casa en la zona residencial de Beacon Hills, con una valla que Stiles ayudará a pintar de blanco porque Scott se lo pedirá y él no podrá negarse y un par de críos cuya genética será la combinación letal de hoyuelos y rostro angelical de sus padres.

Es un tercero con dos habitaciones y un baño. La cocina es pequeña y el salón espacioso, bien iluminado. Los inquilinos pueden subir a la azotea en verano a tomar el sol y el alquiler es justo. 

Según Stiles, irte a vivir con tu pareja es un gran paso, pero no va a ser él quien lo señale.

El caso es que es la segunda semana de vacaciones, un sábado por la mañana demasiado temprano y Stiles está ayudando con la mudanza. Más bien con las cajas en las que hay escrito _ROPA_ en rotulador rojo y en la letra eternamente infantil de Scott. Hay gente mucho más fuerte que él por aquí, gente menos vaga y con menos necesidad de cafeína en las venas para soportar semejante tarea a semejante hora.

La puerta está abierta y Stiles puede oír la conversación desde el rellano.

-¿Tan difícil es seguir unas instrucciones? –Lydia, como no, ayuda dando órdenes y haciendo preguntas retóricas.

-No lo sé, Lydia. Dímelo cuando las encuentres –contesta Derek, con este tono que bordea la pataleta y que sólo Lydia y personas especialmente difíciles consiguen que salga a relucir.

Stiles asoma la cabeza primero, porque cuando estos dos están juntos en un mismo espacio y utilizan esos tonos de voz lo mejor es asegurarse de que no se está a punto de entrar en una zona de guerra y convertirse en un daño colateral. Los dos están arrodillados frente a un montón de tornillos y tuercas repartidos en bolsitas de plástico, tablas y láminas de madera y varias herramientas. Derek tiene el pelo ligeramente alborotado y es obvio que por la forma en la que lo mira espera que se monte solo por obra y milagro de su voluntad.

-Bonita estantería.

Los dos levantan la vista al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Lydia es deslumbrante y a Stiles le da tiempo a dejar la caja en el suelo antes del abrazo. La última vez que se vieron fue en Navidades. Da igual que hable con ella todas las semanas y que intercambien e-mails; los irregulares mensajes entre él y Derek y las raras llamadas cuando lo echa todo tanto de menos que le cuesta levantarse por las mañanas y no se atreve a llamar a Scott y a su padre para no sentirse peor. Poder tocarles es mucho mejor que una voz que está a kilómetros de distancia, y en el caso de Lydia, en la otra costa del país.

Lydia tira de su brazo y Stiles aprovecha para darle a Derek un pequeño golpe con el pie en el muslo. Cuando se trata de Derek es todo lo que Stiles se permite. No es que Derek no es la persona menos táctil del mundo y no rechaza todo de contacto físico y humano. Siempre ha sido dado a los apretones en los hombros, alguna palmada en la espalda, el roce de un hombro, todo muy sutil. Sin embargo, es de ese tipo de personas que no se siente cómodo tocando a todo el mundo así porque sí. Requiere de situaciones y el empuje que provoca la familiaridad y la confianza para hacerlo. Todo esto es una conclusión a la que Stiles ha llegado a lo largo de los años, porque si hay algo que Derek es menos dado a hacer que tocar es precisamente a hablar de los sentimientos. Aunque Stiles tampoco sea un abanderado de ello.

Derek suspira con frustración y se pasa una mano por el pelo revolviéndolo aún más. Ya no usa toda esa gomina con la que el pelo le quedaba todo perfecto y estratégicamente despeinado y lo ha dejado crecer un poco. Stiles ladea la cabeza y observa todas las piezas dispuestas en orden.

-Creo que he montado ese mueble antes –dice, lo cual es algo muy estúpido por su parte y producto de la falta de sueño y de lo idiota que es a veces. 

Por supuesto termina sentado entre ellos y explicándoles lo que recuerda de la tarde que pasó con su compañero de la residencia en el diminuto apartamento de su novia montando muebles y colgando cuadros. Y por supuesto, deciden unánimemente y sin consultarlo con Stiles que sea él quien monte la endemoniada estantería. 

-Está bien –anuncia Derek.

Se levanta y estira los brazos, gira el cuello y los hombros y los huesos le suenan como si se hubiesen dislocado y estuviese recolocándolos todos de golpe. Stiles siente pena por sus articulaciones.

-¿A dónde vas, anciano? –pregunta Stiles, cuando está claro que Derek les está abandonando.

-A hacer una estantería con mis propias manos.

-¿En serio?

-No. 

Y como siempre ha sido fan de tener la última palabra, desaparece por la puerta.

Media hora después, a punto de terminar de montar la estantería y puesto al día en la siempre tormentosa e indefinida relación entre Lydia y Jackson, Derek reaparece. Stiles olfatea el aire.

-Mis sentidos arácnidos me alertan de que has regresado con café.

Derek pone esa cara avinagrada tan suya, pero le ofrece a Stiles una de las enormes tazas con el logo de la cafetería que hay a dos manzanas de la comisaría y que es protagonista de muchas y variadas fantasías de Stiles. La cafetería. 

-Gracias –dice, y levanta la tapa de plástico para soplar y oler el aroma de café recién hecho con leche y la cantidad exacta de vainilla.- Bendito seas, Derek Hale.

 

*

 

Stiles tiene dieciséis años cuando Derek Hale se convierte en una nueva variable en su vida, una que no es constante como todas las que ya forman parte de ella. Es inestable y agresiva y trae consigo caos y destrucción. Está dispuesto a hacerse un hueco entre las de Scott y por consiguiente en las de Stiles. Es alguien al que no ven hasta cuando quiere que lo hagan y utiliza las palabras de la forma más inadecuada y menos de lo que debería, siempre en movimiento y con una idea equivocada del deber.

Durante un tiempo Stiles se dedica a bordear la irremediable línea que existe entre el odio y la indiferencia. Le dan igual sus motivos, si vive o muere. La experiencia le dice que Scott no le necesita para sobrevivir. Las cosas que Stiles sabe sobre Derek son pocas y las ha aprendido a base de hostilidad y desconfianza. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las relaciones que tiene en su vida y lo que tiene claro es que las bases con las que trabaja Derek no son precisamente las que dan pie a una, y mucho menos la afianzan.

Hasta que Stiles aprende otras por su cuenta, las ordena y toman una forma fea. Mientras, Derek no cesa en su empeño por salvar la vida de Scott, aunque la mitad del tiempo sea prácticamente insufrible comunicarse con él. Por desgracia Stiles no nació sabiendo cómo demonios definir cada uno de los silencios y miradas que tanto aprecia Derek. Cuando usa las palabras es como si todavía estuviese aprendiendo a hablar e ignorase que puede modular su tono dependiendo de la intención.

Stiles tiene diecisiete años cuando ya se ha alejado de la línea y la indiferencia se ha convertido en una extraña y en ocasiones surrealista camaradería. Entonces se permite mirar. Desde cerca Derek Hale no es una persona más fácil, pero es mucho más sencillo observar todas esas cosas que le definen y que de pronto no son ni la mitad de las que le forman.

De la noche a la mañana, mientras se salvan la vida, Stiles se olvida de todo lo que creía saber sobre Derek. Tal vez todo lo que considera ahora está influenciado por la repentina admiración que siente por un sentido del humor que ignoraba que Derek poseía. Por el tono sarcástico con el que a veces se dirige a Boyd e Isaac; por la manera en la que está más dispuesto que nadie a proteger a Lydia aunque no exista nada remotamente romántico entre ellos; por esas veces que parece haber olvidado que Erica ya no está. Y sobre todo, por lo mucho que arriesga cuando se trata de Scott. 

El caso es que Stiles comienza a dibujar en su mente a un Derek que tal vez no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Que es básicamente lo que siempre hace, y no debería, pero es incapaz. Y de pronto Derek es alguien que prefiere no hablar más de lo necesario, desconfiado porque ha olvidado cómo se hace. Stiles sospecha que hay una parte de la historia que sólo Derek conoce y que seguro planea llevarse consigo para la tumba. Y mientras en lo elemental Derek es como es, la tragedia y la perdida le han moldeado durante los años. Stiles a veces piensa en todas las cosas que es y las que dejó de ser desde que su madre murió, de las mil maneras en las que podría haber hecho ciertas cosas y cómo su vida sería diferente simplemente porque ella estaba ahí y las decisiones habrían sido diferentes. No quiere ni imaginar lo que la falta de once personas y luego una hermana pueden hacerle a alguien, como pueden predisponer a esa persona a actuar de una forma u otra por el hecho de estar solo. 

Sin embargo, Stiles no es idiota. No cree que de no haber muerto toda su familia Derek sería una mejor persona ahora mismo. Es posible que fuese mejor en todo, menos dramático, sonreiría de vez en cuando, no se sentiría constantemente solo y nunca habría tenido motivo para relacionarse con un montón de adolescentes. 

Con dieciocho años, Stiles tiene que recalibrar su visión de Derek Hale, ajustarla a la realidad y otorgar un valor diferente a la variable.

 

*

 

Beacon Hills es relativamente pequeño, no del tipo de lugar en el que todo el mundo se conoce. En la azotea del recién inaugurado apartamento de Scott y Allison se reúnen las cuatro personas que Stiles conoce y todas esas que no tenía ni idea de que existían. 

Stiles se ha pasado los últimos días haciendo guirnaldas de papel a escondidas y toda la tarde decorando la azotea junto a Allison. Han rescatado luces de navidad y las han puesto en el borde y unas cuantas velas en las esquinas y en un par de mesas de apoyo. Scott ha abrazado a Stiles con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria cuando ha entrado y el beso que le ha dado a Allison prometía un montón de guarrerías en la cama en las que Stiles no va a pensar porque es como imaginar a tus padres haciéndolo. 

La fiesta está en pleno momento apoteósico, si por ello se entiende gente bailando al ritmo de Single Ladies y una Allison a la que el alcohol le está robando un poco la habilidad de controlar sus extremidades. A Stiles le encanta esta Allison.

Incluso su padre ha hecho un hueco en su turno para pasarse y felicitar a Scott, aunque Stiles sospecha que tiene que ver más con el hecho de que hay tarta.

-¿Quién es toda esta gente? –pregunta, echando un vistazo a toda la gente que no conoce, y que es mucha.

Su padre se encoge de hombros y se lleva otro bocado de tarta a la boca. Es de ese chocolate espeso y ligeramente amargo que tanto le gusta a Scott. 

-Bueno, procura dejar un poco para todos estos desconocidos –señala con una mano.

-Derek ha hecho suficiente para todos –contesta su padre, los dientes manchados de chocolate como un niño pequeño.

Stiles prefiere no pensar en lo increíble que es el hecho de que su padre esté comiéndose una tarta que ha hecho Derek Hale. Es una realidad alternativa a la que todavía se está acostumbrando. 

-Pensé que Derek no iba a cocinar. De hecho, recuerdo las palabras exactas porque hubo amenazas y se gritó un poco –Stiles no está mirando, pero está seguro de que su padre ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Nunca aprenderá que cuando hay gritos y amenazas de por medio y se trata de Derek, Stiles nunca está exagerando.- Cito textualmente, _no pienso dedicar mi día libre a cocinar para tu cumpleaños, Scott._ Obviamente tienes que imaginar el ceño fruncido y la mala leche de Derek Hale, porque nadie puede hacerle justicia.

-Dijo que quería que fuese una sorpresa, por eso se negó a hacer nada –por esta vez Stiles va a dejar pasar el hecho de que al parecer su padre y Derek siguen empeñados en mantener una relación civilizada y se comunican como los adultos que son.

-O –señala Stiles, con dramatismo,- es una trampa. Ha puesto veneno en la tarta.

-¿De qué me sirve poner veneno en una tarta si no vas a comerla? –pregunta Derek.

El muy capullo no ha perdido la manía de materializarse de la nada. 

-Sheriff –saluda, con un tono mucho más respetuoso.

-Derek –contesta su padre, y se limpia la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de papel.- Será mejor que me vaya.

Stiles se despide de su padre con la promesa de cenar juntos mañana.

-Toma –dice Derek, le ofrece una magdalena y cuando Stiles arquea las cejas añade:- no te gusta el chocolate.

Si hay algo que Derek nunca ofrece son explicaciones. Stiles no está seguro de si es porque no sabe cómo hacerlo o porque simplemente no le da la gana. Normalmente se decanta por la segunda opción. Sea lo que sea, ha recordado que detesta el chocolate amargo y se ha tomado la molestia de hacer algo diferente para Stiles. Además, tras un mordisco descubre los trozos de naranja y está a punto de llorar.

-¿Has pensando en dedicarte profesionalmente a esto? –pregunta al tiempo que se le escapan unas migas de la boca.

Derek pone cara de _por qué a mí._

 

*

 

Es durante las vacaciones de verano, antes de que empiecen la universidad y algunos abandonen el nido cuando Lydia se atreve a ponerle voz a la duda que lleva carcomiéndolos a todos durante años. 

-¿Y a qué te dedicas cuando no estás demasiado ocupado intentando salvar tu vida?

Scott y Stiles tienen varias teorías que van desde embotellar la sangre de sus enemigos hasta ser un artista atormentado que utiliza las cenizas de su quebrado hogar en los lienzos. No hace falta que nadie les diga lo desalmados y exagerados que son a veces. Pero desde que le conocen, Derek nunca ha parecido tener un empleo o dar muestra de que lo tenía antes de todo esto. Nadie pregunta de dónde saca el dinero para vivir porque habría que ser especialmente cruel para hacerlo.

Derek, que ha hecho del misterio una forma de vida y al que la idea de compartir algo sobre él le parece un despropósito, termina confesando a regañadientes mientras sacude el polvo de su perpetua cazadora de cuero. Cuenta la historia de cómo Laura trabajaba en cafeterías y restaurantes de carretera porque tenía experiencia como camarera; de que Derek terminó convenciéndola para que le dejase trabajar con ella. Así que empezó como friega platos hasta que alguien creyó que podría hacer el trabajo de un pinche de cocina en un local que sólo servía sándwiches.

Ninguno de ellos señala que hay partes que Derek no les cuenta porque están acostumbrados y pese a lo que se pueda creer, no son tan estúpidos como para presionarle. 

Un mes después, Derek recibe la llamada de un restaurante al borde de la desesperación por contratarle y maravillado con un currículo que es un cincuenta por ciento verdad y el otro cincuenta por ciento mentira. Derek no habla a Lydia durante dos semanas y media, pero acepta el empleo.

 

*

 

George es un policía jubilado que abrió un restaurante al año de dejar la comisaría. Entre su esposa Marylin y él confeccionaron un menú de comida casera que es la favorita de la comisaría, parte de la tercera edad de Beacon Hills y la elegida en reuniones familiares. Es como las barbacoas anuales que siempre organizaba en su jardín para el cuerpo de policía a las que su padre le arrastraba.

Es la segunda semana de vacaciones de verano antes del último curso de instituto cuando coinciden en la comisaría. Stiles ha ido a comer con su padre y George de visita. Su padre deja caer que Stiles se pasa el día con sus amigos y vagueando y George le ofrece un trabajo. Stiles acepta sin pensarlo porque la pasta no le vendría nada mal y no puede ser muy difícil.

Durante los primeros días Marylin se dedica a enseñarle todo lo que debe saber, a darle consejos sobre cómo el cliente siempre tiene la razón y lo importante que es sonreír incluso cuando crees que no la tienen. Aprende a llevar dos platos con una sola mano y cuando cree que tiene dominado el difícil arte de mantener el equilibrio, se atreve con tres si son pequeños. No es tan fácil como creía, y rompe alguna copa y unos cuantos platos, y en ocasiones lleva la comanda equivocada a una mesa diferente. Está seguro que de no ser porque George y Marylin le conocen desde que levantaba un palmo del suelo, le habrían despedido hace tiempo.

La primera semana le duelen los pies y los brazos a todas horas, sobre todo cuando se va a la cama, como si no hubiese hecho ejercicio en toda su vida. Lo peor, sin duda alguna, es callar cuando algún cliente se comporta como un imbécil y mantener la sonrisa. El chef le coge manía desde el primer día y el resto del equipo de cocina le suele mirar como si supiesen que la única razón por la que conserva el empleo es porque es el hijo del sheriff. Lo único que lo compensa es que en poco tiempo un par de clientes fijos se encariñan con él y siempre le dejan propina.

Desde entonces, todos los veranos y siempre que está en casa y le necesitan, trabaja en el pequeño restaurante familiar. 

Hoy es una de esas noches en las que Stiles puede escaparse antes de que termine su turno. La cosa ha estado tranquila y Marylin le asegura que ella y Nikki (una camarera nueva) pueden arreglárselas con las tres mesas que quedan. Stiles se cuela en la cocina antes de irse y llena unos de los recipientes para llevar con la ensalada césar que tanto le gusta a su padre. En tres días le ha visto cinco minutos y tiene planeado sentarse en el sofá con él mientras ven alguna película en la tele y los dos se quedan dormidos. 

Es una pena que sus sueños se vean truncados porque su padre es un traidor.

Lo último que Stiles espera un jueves por la noche cuando abre la puerta de su casa es encontrarse con su padre sentado frente al sofá con un plato que por suerte no está basado en grasas saturadas y compartiendo una cerveza con Derek Hale. 

Mientras ven Jersey Shore.

Una cosa es saber que tu padre suele pasar horas con Derek, voluntariamente y sin que estén separados por la mesa de la sala de interrogaciones de la comisaría, y otra muy distinta, presenciar uno de esos momentos. 

Se le ocurre de pronto que tal vez aprovechen todas las horas que está echando este año en el restaurante para quedar a sus espaldas y hacer todas esas cosas que normalmente Stiles hace con su padre. Stiles es consciente de que le tiene un poco abandonado, que sus horarios no les permiten verse tan a menudo, que hay días en los que Stiles aún está durmiendo cuando su padre se va, o que se cruzan de milagro cuando uno llega y el otro marcha. Sabe que su padre no está sustituyéndole, que Derek no llena las horas que antes le dedicaba. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar que estos ratos pasan más de lo que imaginaba, y que nunca cuentan con Stiles aunque esté en casa porque son sus momentos. Su padre y Derek son las personas más reservadas y solitarias que conocen, ya sea por elección o circunstancia, y el hecho de que decidan juntarse de vez en cuando es algo que le resulta monumental. Aunque no tenga ni idea de hasta qué punto.

Es lo más desconcertante y absurdo que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –pregunta su padre, señalando con el tenedor y lo que parece queso.

Stiles mira la cena que, a diferencia de Derek que seguramente ha hecho él con sus estúpidas y eficientes manos, va a tener que comer solo.

-Nada, algo para cenar –contesta.

-Ha sobrado ensalada en el frigorífico –dice su padre.

Reconoce la ensalada cuatro quesos. No es nada del otro mundo, pero Derek hace algo mágico con el aliño y la piña siempre es fresca y la dan ganas de lanzarle el recipiente a la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Tengo antojo de ensalada cesar. 

Es una mentira que si Derek percibe, le hace el favor de no señalar. No es que Stiles vaya a agradecérselo porque está sentado en su lado del sofá, bebiéndose su cerveza y mofándose del drama de la carta y Miami y robándole las horas de su padre que pensaba recuperar. Durante un instante echa de menos el tiempo en que su padre no tenía ni idea de todo lo que ocurría en su pequeña ciudad y sus monstruos y no tenía que compartirle con nadie más.

Su padre le mira de ese modo en el que pregunta _¿seguro?_ Stiles sólo quiere escapar a su habitación y cenar su ensalada y tal vez llamar a Scott y quejarse un poco de la vida en general.

Ignora sus miradas cuando sube las escaleras y cierra la puerta para no oír sus voces.

 

*

 

Dos días después, Stiles está frente a la estantería del supermercado, decidiendo que mermelada comprar, si de naranja o ciruela; indignado con el mundo porque no hay de frambuesa, pero sí de tomate. Intenta buscar un dependiente que le pueda explicar qué tipo de cataclismo ha impedido que tengan su mermelada favorita cuando ve a Derek acercarse a él empujando un carro de la compra.

Stiles contaba con unos cuantos días más para superar su pequeña pataleta del jueves y no sentirse raro. Derek tiene la manía de ser perceptivo cuando menos se necesita, pero deja las cosas pasar cuando cree que hablar de ello ya no merece la pena. Obviamente, no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que piense así.

-Hola –saluda, y toda su postura grita de ese modo en el que lo hace cuando tiene toda la intención de hacer algo que preferiría no hacer pero es ridículamente obstinado para dejarlo correr.

Derek antes no era así, o por lo menos procuraba no ser así. Stiles odia un poco que los años le hayan hecho sentirse un poco más cómodo, más él. Aunque no tenga ni idea de si siempre fue así o aprendió a serlo. Stiles contempla la posibilidad de poner alguna excusa, pero sabe que esta vez Derek no le dejará salirse con la suya.

-Tengo la impresión de que te molestó que estuviese con tu padre el otro día –lo en realidad escucha es _¿por qué eres tan imbécil?_ Es una cuestión mucho más amplia, a la que sólo se le ocurre responder con un _hay que ser uno para reconocer a otro_.

El problema es que Stiles no ignora lo que le pasa, es sólo que procura no pensar en ello porque siempre acaba doliéndole la cabeza y dándole ganas de llorar. Y de ninguna manera va a decirle a Derek la verdad. Ya no es su primer año en la universidad y debería haber dejado de sentirse así hace tiempo. Hay chistes de los que ya no forma parte, historias en las que ni siquiera es espectador y las personas que forman parte de su vida, las más importantes, han aprendido a cubrir los huecos que deja vacíos con otras personas.

Sobre todo, sabe lo estúpido que es culpar a Derek, quien tiene demasiados espacios y horas vacías.

-Estaba cansado –no es mentira, pero tampoco del todo verdad.

-Si no quieres que pase tiempo con tu padre, sólo tienes que decirlo –asegura Derek.

Le asusta que se lo ponga tan fácil, porque Derek no es de los que hagan los que otros le piden. Es su padre, pero no es suyo, y Stiles no es egoísta aunque se sienta así la mayor parte del tiempo. No sabe querer a la gente de otro modo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para ver a mi padre? –pregunta.

-Te estoy diciendo que si quieres, dejaré de hacerlo.

-Todos somos adultos. Si mi padre quiere ver Jersey Shore contigo no seré yo quien se lo niegue –se decide por la mermelada de naranja.- Procura no romperle el corazón.

La respuesta de Derek cuando Stiles se dirige a la caja registradora es un cansado y familiar:

-Eres lo peor.

 

*

 

Stiles y Scott contemplan el fregadero como si fuesen a saber arreglarlo por ciencia infusa. Stiles es de la opinión de que cuanto más observas algo, más aprendes sobre ello, lo que no es aplicable en este caso.

-He llamado a Derek –anuncia Allison.

Los dos se quejan en un gruñido lastimero.

-¿Podrá arreglarlo? –pregunta Scott.

-Si algo aprendimos del incidente del coche es a no dar por hecho que Derek es un manitas –apunta Stiles. 

Los tres asienten recordándolo. El coche de Scott se paró en mitad de la nada e Isaac propuso que Derek le echase un vistazo. Se ofendió mucho y murmuró algo sobre estereotipos y por qué demonios iba a saber él cómo coño funcionaba un coche. Por entonces Stiles estaba descubriendo poco a poco que Derek no era tan malo, tan sólo un cabezota demasiado empecinado en que las cosas debían hacerse a su manera.

Cuando Derek llega, llevan un rato sentados a la pequeña mesa que hay en la cocina, bebiendo cerveza y echando una partida al Uno. Viven la vida a tope.

Allison le explica como cada vez que abren el grifo, el agua sale por todas partes menos por dónde debería y hay poca presión. Derek atiende con los brazos en jarra. Después de demasiada historia y una relación tensa, los dos se dieron cuenta de que Scott era el denominador común. Mientras Derek siguiese arriesgándose para procurar mantener a Scott a salvo, Allison le toleraría. Desde entonces su relación no sólo se basa en eso, y aunque no son los mejores amigos del mundo, hay una naturalidad entre ellos que antes no existía. Ninguno de los dos se esfuerza por ser civilizado y se nota.

Derek se pone en seguida manos a la obra. Se tumba en el suelo y la mitad de él desaparece debajo del fregadero y entre los armarios de la cocina. Llevo unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta vieja de color magenta. Ya no viste con esa ropa tan ajustada y tampoco necesita exhibir los músculos las veinticuatro horas del día. Desde que empezó a trabajar en el restaurante y la tasa de acontecimientos sobrenaturales disminuyó el cuerpo de Derek ha cambiado. Stiles supone que es lo que pasa cuando dejas de pensar en tu cuerpo como un arma y ya no tienes tanto tiempo libre para hacer ejercicio. No va a decir que así está mejor, que su cuerpo intimida menos y que hasta tiene un aire más saludable porque sería embarazoso para los dos. Y uno nunca sabe cómo va a responder Derek ante un cumplido.

-Visto desde aquí no parece tan difícil –comenta Stiles, a lo que Scott suelta una risilla que disimula muy mal con un repentino ataque de tos.

-Y sin embargo, ahí estáis sentados. Haciendo nada –la voz de Derek suena amortiguada.

Los dos se encojen de hombros. Hay una tostadora que no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que se creyeron capaces de arreglarla. No hay nada mejor como conocer tus limitaciones y adaptarte a ellas.

Derek mueve el cuerpo de tal manera que la camiseta se sube un poco quedando al descubierto unos cuantos centímetros de piel. Unos muy interesantes desde donde Stiles está sentado. La última vez que vio esa parte de la anatomía de Derek (siempre en situaciones sangrientas y mugrientas y accidentales), no tenía ese aspecto. Recuerda abdominales que parecían más propios de una estatua griega y de gente que en la vida real no existía. Al menos no la que conocía Stiles.

Hay una parte de la historia de la que nadie habla, más que nada porque Stiles no se la ha contado a nadie. Objetivamente, Derek siempre ha sido un tipo atractivo, guapo de esa manera en la que te hace desear destrozarle la cara aunque no sepas muy bien cómo y que de vez en cuando se cuela en alguna fantasía. O unas cuantas. Es una de esas cosas que pasan cuando tienes ojos y cierta crisis de intensidad sexual. 

No tiene ningún tipo de referencia, pero le gustaría saber cómo sería tocarle justamente ahí. Ahora que todo está menos definido y se ajusta un poco más a sus posibilidades. No es que esté pensando que antes no lo estaba, porque para ello debería haber contemplado una mínima posibilidad y nunca, jamás ha pensado en Derek de esa forma. A no ser que fantasear con algo implique que piensas en ello de forma no platónica. Es sólo que en ocasiones a Stiles le gusta imaginar cómo sería con ciertas personas.

Por la forma en la que Scott le mira de repente como si estuviese juzgando todo lo que Stiles ha elegido ser, no está siendo todo lo sutil que creía. Aparta la vista y lanza una mirada desafiante a su mejor amigo. Se embarcan en una conversación silenciosa en la que Scott arquea las cejas en un _¿en serio?_ , a lo que Stiles frunce un poco los labios e intenta parecer inocente y decir _qué quieres que le haga…_ Por la forma en la que Scott reacciona con todo su cuerpo no parece que sea lo que esperaba, pero como es un bendito, no le presiona.

-Prueba ahora –dice Derek.

Allison abre el grifo y el agua sale por dónde debe, con la presión justa y necesaria.

Es sólo cuestión de justicia y necesidad cuando esa noche vuelve a tener alguna fantasía.

 

*

 

El teléfono suena cinco veces antes de que Stiles lo localice debajo de la almohada y conteste.

-Dime.

-Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo –responde Scott de un tirón.

Stiles se aparta el teléfono de la oreja y lo mira durante unos segundos. Se cerciora de que es Scott quien le está llamando y no alguien con tendencia a gastar bromas de mal gusto a horas inapropiadas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dice, una vez recuperada la habilidad de hablar.

-Stiles –se queja Scott, y es culpa suya, por llamar tan pronto por la mañana o tarde por la noche, y no darle tiempo a prepararse y fingir que le parece una idea estupenda.- Estoy seguro.

-No te estoy preguntando si estás seguro –se sienta en la cama y se frota la cara con la mano.- Lo que quiero decir es por qué.

Hay un silencio. Scott toma aire de esa forma que precede un discurso solemne.

-Porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella –anuncia.

Stiles tiene esa imagen de Scott, hace ya unos cuantos años, durante los primeros meses de su relación diciendo que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Le molesta estar teniendo esta conversación por teléfono. Es demasiado trascendental y se está perdiendo los detalles que por mucho que conozca a su mejor amigo como la palma de su mano son imprescindibles para saber qué debe decir según las expresiones de la cara de Scott. No le mentiría, pero sabría cómo navegar por esta conversación sin ir a ciegas como ahora.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué ahora y no dentro de unos años?

-¿Por qué dentro de unos años? –responde Scott.

-Porque sois muy jóvenes.

En cuanto a argumentos no es el más elocuente, pero es el único que se le ocurre. El único que importa de verdad. A Scott todavía le queda un año de veterinaria y Allison no lleva más de medio año trabajando en la solitaria galería de arte de Beacon Hills. No hay razón para hacerlo ya.

-Cuando pienso en el resto de mi vida sólo lo imagino con ella.

-Oh Dios mío –gime con todo el patetismo del que se siente capaz, que es mucho.- Guárdate todas las cursilerías para ella, las vas a necesitar.

-¿Entonces debería hacerlo? –hay una esperanza en el tono de Scott que le inunda el pecho y le hace maldecir al idiota de su mejor amigo.

-Claro –concede.- Aunque sabes que su padre va a amenazarte de una forma muy gráfica y especifica otra vez, ¿no?

Scott se ríe y a Stiles se le olvida un poco que son las tantas de la madrugada y su mejor amigo quiere casarse.

-Por cierto, yo soy tu testigo. No Isaac, no Derek. Yo –aclara.

-No lo querría de otro modo.

-Aw, puedes decirme cursilerías si quieres.

Scott cuelga con la promesa de ir a visitarle el fin de semana para que le ayude a buscar El Anillo.

 

*

 

Cuando su padre aún era un agente de policía que no tenía mucho que decir sobre los turnos que trabajaba, solía pasar el día de Acción de Gracias esperando en el coche patrulla a que algún desaprensivo cometiese un delito. Salvo alguna pelea doméstica y un disturbio sin mucha importancia, no solía ocurrir nada. Su madre llenaba tres recipientes de pavo y guarnición, puré de patata y crema de arándanos y si el tiempo lo permitía comían fuera del coche, en una de las mesas de madera en el parque público.

Después, cuando les falta ella, pasan dos años comiendo sándwiches frente al televisor mientras ven Jungla de Cristal.

Dos años no bastan para romper una tradición, y cuando su padre es elegido sheriff, no hay un solo Acción de Gracias que no trabaje. Stiles se siente aliviado por primera vez en tres años, sentando al lado de su padre en el coche patrulla y comiendo hamburguesas. Es familiar, algo que los dos saben hacer y la tensión es más tolerable que entre las cuatro paredes de su casa. Scott se les une en las raras ocasiones en las que su madre no puede escapar unas horas del hospital para pasarlas con su hijo.

Es de esas cosas que han seguido haciendo sin su madre. No mantener esa parte de sus vidas inamovible resultaba simplemente imposible. Es curioso, porque la única razón por la que han seguido celebrándolo era que su falta se veía acentuada en días como este, donde no continuar era aún peor. Es por eso que no le sorprende del todo cuando su padre le llama una semana antes y le dice lo que ha hecho, aunque por otra parte le extraña que hayan pasado todos estos años sin que nadie hiciese nada al respecto. O puede ser que no haya ser humano capaz de negarle nada a su padre.

Su padre ha hecho hueco entre todos los informes y papeles y el desorden que reina en el escritorio de su despacho. Hay una bandeja de sándwiches de pavo con los bordes tostados, crema de brécol para su padre y puré de patata, macarrones con queso y lo que parece una tarta de manzana si el olfato no le falla. Todo ello salido de la cocina de Derek Hale. Al principio Stiles no estaba muy contento con que su padre le hubiese invitado, pero ahora entiende que tal vez sus motivos no fuesen tan humanitarios.

Stiles está seguro de que a Derek hace tiempo que no le importa Acción de Gracias, sin embargo, ante la invitación del Sheriff no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar y para demostrar lo agradecido que estaba se ofreció a preparar la comida. No tiene sentido, pero a Derek le encanta desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza y todo lo que es normal en esta vida.

Allison y Scott se auto invitan. Stiles tiene entendido que cenarán después con la madre de Scott, y que Chris Argent está fuera de la ciudad. Algo sobre aprovechar los días de vacaciones para cazar. Nadie va a tocar eso ni con un palo. 

Todo es civilizado y la comida está asquerosamente deliciosa. Stiles observa como su padre habla con Allison sobre la futura exposición que está preparando y que será la primera. Scott asegura que las fotos son _increíbles_ , que cuando no está en la galería se pasa las horas trabajando en la habitación que han adaptado como cuarto oscuro. El orgullo le dibuja una sonrisa que a Stiles le despierta una punzada de celos en el estómago. Scott cuenta anécdotas de la clínica veterinaria y de las clases. Nadie saca a relucir el tema del pediatra del hospital con el que su madre ha tenido un par de citas. Es extraño observar a su padre y Derek hablar. Objetivamente sabe que se relacionan, ya lo ha visto, pero jamás se ha parado a mirar. Su padre pregunta sobre el restaurante y al apartamento al que se tuvo que mudar hace año y medio cuando derribaron el edificio en el que vivía. Y Derek contesta con una suavidad y una paciencia que no suele mostrar con otros.

La única relación más fascinante es la de Scott y Derek. Stiles no tiene una referencia, no sabe cómo se relacionan unos hermanos; la última vez que vio a sus primos era demasiado pequeño y ya no lo recuerda. Sin embargo, es así como se la imagina. Hay un afecto latente entre ellos que va más allá del respeto, todo nacido de pelear continuamente. Derek nunca fue un hermano mayor, y cuando quiso serlo para Scott fue un desastre. Scott estaba demasiado ocupado en no aceptar en lo que se había convertido y Derek demasiado empeñado en que se diese cuenta de que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Son otro ejemplo de que el roce hace el cariño y de que con el suficiente esfuerzo y honestidad necesaria, siempre encontrarás un punto donde confíes sin cuestionarte si merece la pena. 

Están a punto de partir la tarta de manzana cuando se ven interrumpidos por el aviso de un altercado familiar. Su padre se disculpa y Derek envuelve un trozo con varias servilletas de papel para que se lo lleve. Scott y Allison se llevan la crema de brécol que ha sobrado para que la pruebe su madre. Stiles y Derek se quedan solos y le ayuda a recogerlo todo en silencio.

Hay dos coches patrullas y el Jeep en el aparcamiento. Stiles busca con la mirada el Camaro negro.

-¿Cómo has venido?

-Scott –contesta Derek, que por la expresión de exasperación en su rostro se ha dado cuenta de que le han dejado tirado con un montón de sobras entre los brazos.

El apartamento de Derek está en la otra dirección, y a Stiles no le apetece conducir más de los kilómetros que conoce de memoria hasta su casa. Además, ¿qué va a hacer Derek el resto de la tarde? Isaac está pasando unos días con su familia materna y Boyd está con sus padres y hermanas. 

-¿Te apetece venir a casa a ver una película? 

Derek arquea una ceja, seguramente sopesando cuál de las cosas le apetece más: encerrarse en su apartamento y lamentar lo solo que está o someterse a cualquier horror cinematográfico que Stiles tenga preparado. Si Stiles fuese una persona peor y le diese igual la soledad en la que a veces Derek se regodea, le mandaría al carajo.

-Vale –y lo acompaña con un encogimiento de hombros, un _no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

Stiles se dirige hacia el coche antes de decir algo cruel. En el camino hay una tensión que Stiles no sentía desde hace tiempo. Si hay algo que siempre le ha gustado de Derek es que respeta los silencios como nadie. Tal vez por todas las razones equivocadas y mientras normalmente Stiles lo agradece, en este caso le agobia un poco.

-¿Así que hoy no trabajabas? –pregunta, a pesar de que su padre le ha explicado por qué invitó a Derek.

-Carol me obligó a tomarme el día libre –espeta, con esa mala leche que le produce el resto del mundo. Cuando el desdén no va dirigido hacia tu persona es lo más divertido del mundo.

-Tu jefa es la peor persona del mundo.

Ya en casa Derek entra en la cocina y empieza a guardar las sobras en el frigorífico. Stiles se queda parado en la puerta de camino a su habitación. Derek le mira y Stiles señala con un dedo al piso de arriba.

-Voy a coger unas pelis –dice.

Derek asiente y pasa a su lado en dirección al salón. Definitivamente Stiles no va a pensar en lo cómodo que está y en lo fácil que le resulta moverse por su casa. 

Una vez que ha encontrado las películas, baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Derek está sentado en el sofá, ojeando el periódico local. Stiles se sienta y le presenta las opciones. Jungla de Cristal está en el cajón en el mueble del televisor, y Stiles no piensa sacarla de ahí.

-Capitán América o Donnie Darko.

-Esa –señala Capitán América.- No la he visto.

-En serio, en qué empleas el tiempo cuando no tienes nada que hacer.

Stiles mete el disco en el DVD y vuelve al sofá. Se percata de que se ha sentado un poco más cerca, tanto que la mano que Derek tiene entre los dos roza su muslo. Stiles cruza las piernas y las apoya en la mesita del centro de forma que ya no se tocan.

-No te está permitido odiarla –señala, porque aún recuerda a Isaac diciendo que no le pareció para tanto. Scott y Stiles le retiraron la palabra durante tres días.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. No tiene ni idea de lo en serio que Stiles está hablando. Hay cosas en esta vida que ningún ser humano debería odiar y una de ellas es Capitán América.

Hay una mano en su hombro y una voz hablándole muy bajito. Stiles abre los ojos, su padre frente a él y detrás en la pantalla el menú de inicio del DVD. Se frota los ojos con una mano y al intentar moverse el cuello le duele como diez mil demonios en el lado izquierdo.

-Os habéis quedado dormidos –murmura su padre.

Stiles gira la cabeza con mucho cuidado y en efecto, Derek está con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y la respiración acompasada. Hay una mancha húmeda en su hombro que apunta a que Stiles le ha babeado encima. Siente la cara caliente y agradece la oscuridad que esconde sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se aparta con movimientos lentos y perezosos. En el instante en que su padre toca la rodilla de Derek, éste se despierta dando un respingo. Parpadea unas cuantas veces y frunce el ceño. Supone que es lo más parecido a verle recién levantado por la mañana, aunque imagina que el pelo apunta en todas las direcciones y hay menos ropa de por medio. 

-Venga, te llevo a casa –ofrece su padre. 

Hay un segundo evidente en el que Derek está a punto de negarse, pero la expresión de su padre no acepta un no por respuesta. Cuando les da la espalda, Derek le pone la mano en el cuello. El contacto es cálido, pero Stiles se encoge y procura no pensar en todas las veces que Derek no ha iniciado contacto, las pocas que le ha tocado voluntariamente. Mira de reojo el antebrazo de Derek, como las venas se colorean de negro y a los pocos segundos son de nuevo invisibles bajo la piel. El calor se extiende desde el cuello hasta la espina dorsal, un cosquilleo que relaja todos sus músculos instantáneamente. Derek aparta la mano, mueve los dedos y luego los cierra en un puño.

-Gracias –susurra Stiles.

Derek sonríe muy pequeño y de medio lado. Stiles aprovecha que no le duele más el cuello para bajar la cabeza y maldecir su estúpida e innecesaria capacidad de ponerse colorado.

 

*

 

Stiles vive a veinte minutos del campus andando. Es un apartamento diminuto situado en un edificio en el que las cosas funcionan el veinte por ciento del tiempo, pero es el único que encontraron Dave y él que se ajustaba a sus limitados presupuestos. Los lunes, miércoles y jueves trabaja durante cuatro horas en una de las cafeterías que rodea el campus. El sueldo no es extraordinario, pero le permite compaginarlo con las horas de clases y los días que tiene que dedicar al grupo de trabajo. Mientras le ayude a pagar el alquiler y no estar pidiendo dinero todo el día a su padre cualquier cosa le vale.

Es jueves y parece que después de dos días de un cielo gris por fin va a llover. La señora Jenkins, que vive en el piso de abajo, le para en el rellano asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hay un chico esperándote en la puerta –susurra, en tono conspirador.

Stiles la saluda con una mano y continúa el camino hacia el tercero. La única persona que puede esperarle fuera del piso es Jack, que es precisamente la última persona que Stiles quiere ver ahora mismo o nunca. Se prepara para otra infructuosa y dolorosa conversación.

Solo que el chico en cuestión es Derek. Si no le falla la memoria, en la conversación telefónica que mantuvieron el lunes Derek no dijo nada sobre hacer una visita.

-No es que no me alegre de verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí? –pregunta, hurgando en el bolsillo de la cazadora donde recuerda haber guardado las llaves.

-¿Dónde tienes tu teléfono? –pregunta, hay un toque de irritación en su tono que Stiles va a dejar pasar solo porque está demasiado cansado para discutir.

-Me he quedado sin batería esta mañana y no he pasado por casa hasta ahora –explica, y saca las llaves.

-Stiles.

Han pasado exactamente un año, tres meses y diez días desde que necesitaron la ayuda de Stiles o creyeron conveniente avisarle de que ocurría algo en Beacon Hills. En todo ese tiempo han pasado dos omegas de los que se han encargado y de lo que Stiles se ha enterado cuando ya ha ocurrido. Mentiría si dijese que una parte de él no lo echa de menos, pero la que lleva días sin pegar ojo y que puede dormir hasta las once de la mañana siguiente no está especialmente contenta.

-Espera que deje esto-

-Es tu padre.

Stiles es consciente de que las llaves se le resbalan entre los dedos, pero no las oye hacer ruido cuando chocan contra el suelo. El corazón se le dispara y lo oye palpitar como un zumbido en los oídos. Ni siquiera se escucha así mismo, es consciente de que forma las palabras, de que la voz le rasga la garganta cuando sus labios forman un _joder, oh, mierda_. Cuando abre la boca para aspirar aire no le llega del todo, le arden los pulmones. La visión se le empieza a nublar, llena de puntos negros de los que no puede deshacerse por mucho que apriete los párpados cuando cierra los ojos. Siente las náuseas abrirse paso a través de su esófago hasta el nudo que tiene en la garganta. Sabe que hay alguien cogiéndole de las manos, lo siente en las suyas, pero cuando intenta mover los dedos están demasiado tensos y no es capaz de doblarlos siquiera.

Hay una voz, suena lejana, como si proviniese de un túnel. Stiles busca a tientas la pared, mareado y con un sabor ácido en la boca. Cuando su espalda la encuentra se deja caer, lento y con las piernas encogidas. Siente una mano en el pecho, como si tirase de él y a la vez le anclase y se empeñase por controlar su corazón. Stiles agacha la cabeza.

-Stiles, Stiles. Respira, venga. 

La voz suena insistente y entonces recuerda que no está solo, que Derek le sujeta por el pecho con una mano y otra en la nuca. Que a pesar del calor que desprende siente todo su cuerpo frío y entumecido.

-Respira conmigo.

Stiles se concentra en el pecho de Derek, en como sube y baja, en su voz.

-Escúchame, Stiles. Es importante que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? –Stiles no tiene fuerzas para hablar, no cree que la voz le pueda salir, y lo único que consigue emitir es un ruido penoso y apagado.- Tu padre está vivo, ha habido un accidente, pero está vivo.

Lo repite una y otra vez, durante minutos, mientras el corazón se le desacelera y la voz de Derek suena más cercana. Todavía siente náuseas y tiene que pasar otra media hora por lo menos hasta que respira con facilidad. Derek deja de hablar, pero sus manos siguen ahí, sin duda controlando el ritmo y asegurándose de que Stiles no va a quedarse sin aire o se le va a parar el corazón en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –susurra.

-Un atraco. No contestabas al teléfono –explica de nuevo,- así que he venido a por ti.

Stiles apoya la frente en las rodillas. No quiere moverse, no cree que podría. Pero a kilómetros de aquí, a un par de horas, su padre ha sido herido y es el único lugar donde necesita estar ahora mismo. Derek le echa una mano al levantarse, coge su mochila con una mano y con la otra le sujeta por el brazo y le guía escaleras abajo. Ya en el coche las manos le tiemblan tanto que tiene que ayudarle a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

El silencio es insoportable. Derek no para de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. Más tarde tendrá tiempo de pensar y avergonzarse por haber sufrido un ataque de pánico delante de Derek, el primero en años; en como no deja de mirarle con la preocupación marcándole los rasgos de la cara como si creyese que el corazón se le va a disparar o va a dejar de respirar en cuanto aparte la vista.

Tiene que concentrarse en controlar cada situación y final posible que le viene a la cabeza y que ha terminado con su padre en el hospital. Cada una es peor que la anterior y le resulta difícil respirar. Todas ellas Derek le lanza una mirada, y Stiles siente que aminora la marcha.

Le da miedo preguntar hasta qué punto es grave, que Derek pueda confirmar todos sus temores. Sin embargo, es consciente de que es peor no saber nada, de que mientras no lo sepa no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce, no podrá controlar el pánico.

-¿Es grave? –se atreve a preguntar finalmente, la voz quebrada.

Derek aprieta los dedos alrededor del volante.

-No –dice, y suelta el aire por la nariz.- Parecía peor.

Stiles apoya la sien en la ventana y cuenta los segundos entre respiraciones.

 

*

 

La primera vez que ocurre es la primera que su padre le deja solo en casa después de dos semanas. Stiles se sienta en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesita, haciendo la tarea de Biología, con la televisión encendida porque aún no se acostumbra al silencio. El reloj marca las siete y treinta y tres. Una hora y diez minutos desde que su padre se ha ido a una reunión en la comisaría a la que era imperativo que asistiese.

Stiles aparta la cortina de la ventana y espera con la vista puesta en el final de la calle, esperando que el coche de su padre aparezca de un momento a otro. Cuando pasan otros diez minutos decide llamar por teléfono con la excusa de pedirle que de vuelta a casa compre pan de molde porque se les ha acabado. Sólo quiere oír su voz. Las dos veces salta el contestador. 

Al principio le duele el pecho, siente como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en el esternón, y el aire le llega con dificultad a los pulmones. Se asusta y empieza a mover los brazos, agacha la cabeza entre las rodillas. Es un dolor punzante que le agarrota el cuerpo y termina en posición fetal en el sofá. Piensa en su padre, encontrándole en el sofá, medio asfixiado y las lágrimas le nublan la vista.

Pasa un buen rato hasta que se atreve a abrir los ojos, las mejillas húmedas y todos los músculos destensados. Está anocheciendo y las voces en la televisión consiguen calmarle.

Para cuando su padre ha llegado han pasado otros veinticinco minutos y a Stiles le ha dado tiempo de lavarse la cara y esperarle sentado en la cocina ojeando los menús de comida a domicilio que empiezan a amontarse en un cajón.

La segunda vez es una semana y media después. Stiles está en el baño, limpiándose los dientes y contemplando las ojeras que oscurecen su mirada. Hace tal ruido al caer al suelo que su padre sube las escaleras alarmado y gritando su nombre. Stiles está tendido en el suelo, aferrando el cepillo de dientes en una mano. Su padre se arrodilla a su lado y le incorpora hasta que puede rodearle con los brazos. Le pregunta que le pasa con voz desesperada y al no obtener respuesta se mueve balanceando a Stiles entre los brazos. 

Unos días después Stiles visita al terapeuta al que acudieron cuando era pequeño. Desde la última vez que le vio su madre enfermó y murió, y Stiles no quiere hablar de ella. Dedican la hora a charlar sobre el curso, Scott y el trabajo de su padre. Sobre todas esas cosas que no son su madre y que le dan miedo. En unas semanas más le enseña a controlar el pánico y la angustia, a superarlos y soportarlos cuando ocurren. Cuando lo consigue, deja de visitarle.

 

*

 

Scott le abraza, hunde la nariz entre su cuello y el hombro y Stiles lo devuelve automáticamente. Stiles nunca le dijo nada sobre el pánico que a veces le aplastaba el pecho; por entonces Scott vivía su propio drama, con un padre ausente y una madre que se encerraba a llorar en su cuarto. Pero Scott le conoce mejor que nadie, y a veces sabe lo que Stiles necesita mejor que él mismo.

En el pasillo hay unos cuantos agentes charlando en voz baja y con cara de consternación. Stiles camina con Scott a su lado y Derek a su espalda los pasos que le separan de la habitación. La madre de Scott le espera en la puerta.

-Está intubado y te vas a parecer que es peor de lo que en realidad es –le asegura, con suavidad, y abre la puerta.

En el centro de la habitación hay una cama en la que su padre luce frágil y delicado. Lo primero que ve es que no está intubado y que hay una vía que le conecta al suero en su mano derecha. Stiles siente el pánico abrirse paso desde el fondo del estómago, arraigándose a los músculos y paralizándole. Hay una mano en su muñeca, Scott, y otra en su hombro, Derek. 

-La bala entró por el hombro izquierdo y se incrustó en la clavícula. La operación ha ido bien y se recuperará –dice la madre de Scott.- Voy a avisar al médico de que ya estás aquí.

Stiles asiente y entra en la habitación. Coge la única silla que hay, la acerca a la cama y se sienta al lado. Apoya las manos en el regazo. A su mente viene la memoria de su madre, en una cama como esta, con los ojos hundidos y la piel pálida y sin luminosidad. Hacia el final la costaba hablar y Stiles odiaba hacerla reír porque le dolía tanto que siempre tenían que llamar a la enfermera después. Solía sentarse con las piernas encogidas en la silla y leer uno de sus libros favoritos.

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunta Scott, a lo que Stiles niega con la cabeza una vez. No confía en que le vaya a salir la voz.- Estamos fuera, por si quieres algo.

Espera hasta que la puerta está cerrada para inclinarse hacia delante. La mano de su padre es templada al tacto y Stiles la sujeta con miedo de hacerle daño y despertarle. Siente el pulso bajo la yema del dedo pulgar acompañado del _bip_ de la máquina que controla los signos vitales de su padre.

Stiles apoya la frente en el borde de la cama, sujetando la mano de su padre y suelta el aire en un suspiro que le hace perder el ritmo del corazón durante un segundo. 

 

*

 

Un día, en medio del desastre en el que se ha convertido su vida, en plena guerra abierta con una jodida manada de alfas, Stiles explota. Scott le dice que lo entiende, y que es mejor que si se tiene que enterar por alguien que sea por su propia boca. No le hace falta decir que no debería dejar que el padre de Stiles se entere de la forma en la que lo hizo su madre. De sobra queda decir que Stiles no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Hay demasiadas mentiras acumuladas entre ellos como para que todo culmine en algo peor porque su padre les pilla o mucho peor, alguien muere y esta vez no resucita dramáticamente.

Además, cuanto más tiempo pasa sin saberlo, más peligro corre. Stiles nunca está tranquilo. Cuando alguien se salva el alivio dura demasiado poco. Que su padre no se enterase de todo lo que ocurrió con Kate Argent y después Gerard fue un milagro. Más de una vez creyó que iba a tener que intentar desviar su atención cuando le dejaba curiosear entre los informes y pruebas de los casos que investigaba. 

El problema es que es un secreto que no le pertenece y por mucho que quiera dejar de mentir constantemente a su padre, no puede hacerlo sin más. Decírselo a Isaac y Boyd es mucho más fácil que a Derek, el rey de los misterios y los secretos.

-Sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas, le voy a contar todo a mi padre.

Hace meses que no terminan solos en el Jeep, que al parecer es la única manera en la que saben relacionarse. Derek aparta la vista del lateral del bosque y le mira de soslayo. Stiles espera no tener que deletrearlo, a Derek se le da especialmente bien hacerse el tonto cuando le interesa. Debe ser por eso de todas las cosas que sabe y no quiere compartir. Sin tener en cuenta todas aquellas de las que está cada día más claro que no sabe nada.

-Así que eso. En los próximos días recibirás una visita del sheriff.

Derek suspira de ese modo en el que tiene la manía de terminar las conversaciones, como si la simple idea de discutir con alguien ya le cansase. Stiles esperaba algo de oposición por su parte, amenazas sobre desmembramientos y descripciones gráficas y sangrientas que inducirán alguna que otra futura pesadilla. Ya no sirve el discurso que había preparado en defensa de su padre.

-Es decir, si después de decírselo no se cree que le estoy dando a alguna droga dura y acabo en un centro de rehabilitación o peor, en un psiquiátrico. Lo cual dado mi comportamiento en los últimos meses sería una posibilidad. He estado envuelto en tatos crímenes y situaciones ilegales que la única razón por la que no sospecha de mí es porque soy su hijo. En fin, que cuando me crea querrá verte.

Al día siguiente Stiles sienta a su padre en la mesa del comedor y le deja robarle algunas patatas fritas del plato. Su padre sabe de primera mano en qué líos se puede meter un adolescente. Lo de la orden de alejamiento de Jackson y todo el lío con el furgón blindado es algo de lo que no hablan aunque su padre no lo olvida. Al fin y al cabo fue el detonante del desastre en el que su relación se ha convertido en los últimos tiempos. Cuando Stiles abre la boca y suelta un _tengo algo que decirte_ , su padre da un trago de la cerveza que Stiles le ha ofrecido al sentarse en la mesa. Eso ya debería haberle advertido de las intenciones de su hijo.

Stiles no recuerda una conversación que quisiese tener menos en su vida. Está en lo más alto de la lista junto a la de dónde vienen los niños, lo importante que es tener sexo seguro y a no dejarse sentirse presionado. Fue un momento incómodo que a Stiles le haría mucha gracia si no le hubiese ocurrido a él.

Jamás al nivel de aquella que comenzó con _Stiles, mamá está enferma_.

Empieza por la noche en la que Stiles tuvo la brillante idea de convencer a Scott para ir a buscar la mitad de un cuerpo en el bosque.

Stiles le habla del incendio en el que murieron casi todos los miembros de la familia Hale y de cómo descubrieron que fue Kate y por qué; de que Peter asesinó a su propia sobrina y que había una razón por horrible que fuese por la que Laura estaba cortada por la mitad. Habla de lo que le pasó a Lydia y de su inmunidad. Explica a lo que se dedican los Argent.

Es peor la parte que incumbe a Jackson. Hay un instante horrible en el que su padre pasa de pensar que en cualquier momento Stiles confesará que estaba bromeando a darse cuenta de que todo es absurdamente real. 

-Aquella noche, no fueron los chicos de la otra escuela –dice su padre.

Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza. Stiles fue un mensaje, pero su padre se habría convertido en un daño colateral. Era una mentira que parecía más justificada entonces.

-Gerard Argent.

-Y tú no quieres ser un, un hombre lobo –las palabras suenan raras saliendo de la boca de su padre.

-No.

Esa noche contesta a algunas de las preguntas de su padre y Scott se pasa más tarde para mostrarle la transformación. Su padre observa boquiabierto y Stiles le deja tomarse la segunda cerveza de la noche. 

Durante días su padre fórmula más cuestiones, pelean por lo estúpido e irresponsable que es Stiles, por estar arriesgando la vida continuamente y amenaza con castigarle para el resto de su vida. Stiles no pretendía que su padre lo aceptase todo de buena gana y le diese una palmadita en la espalda, así que apechuga con todo lo que su padre cree conveniente que puede echarle en cara.

Una semana después, su padre tiene un encuentro, según él completamente fortuito, con Derek Hale en una gasolinera.

Allison le consigue unas cuantas balas con acónito y promete que habrá más en el futuro. Chris Argent no está conforme con la idea, pero según Allison, es lo menos que pueden hacer por mantener el secreto familiar. 

-Además, es tu padre –añade, poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Stiles comete el error de creer que su padre está más seguro.

 

*

 

En algún momento de la noche el doctor de su padre le pone al día de la operación. Le asegura que la recuperación no será complicada y que aunque una vez que entró en quirófano la herida no era tan limpia como el primer diagnóstico indicaba, su padre no corre peligro alguno. De lo único que tienen que preocuparse ahora es de las semanas y la terapia para volver a estar al cien por cien.

Al final su cuerpo y el cansancio ganan la batalla y Stiles termina quedándose dormirdo6 en la silla.

Sólo es cuando alguien le zarandea con la fuerza suficiente que despierta a regañadientes y con todas las articulaciones gritando de dolor. Se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos y estira las piernas hasta que los pies tocan el suelo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete –contesta Derek.

-Oh Dios mío. Por qué tan pronto –se queja, su padre aún duerme.

-Mi turno empieza en un rato. Toma.

Frente a su cara aparece una taza de café del tamaño de su cabeza. Stiles la coge entre las manos y suspira cuando siente el calor recorrerle los dedos. Lydia le dijo una vez que su relación con el café era obscena y debería hacérselo mirar. Derek tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero y le mira como si estuviese pensando exactamente eso.

-¿Qué tal está? –pregunta, y mira ahora al padre de Stiles.

-El médico dijo que dormirá hasta el mediodía. Vamos a tener una interesante charla sobre ser un idiota con tendencia a hacerse el héroe –gruñe.

-Entonces es hereditario –dice Derek, como si de pronto lo entendiese todo.

-Vete a trabajar –espeta, de repente se siente incómodo.- Hay un montón de huevos revueltos que no se van a cocinar solos.

Derek le lanza una mirada, seguro que se arrepiente de haberle traído café. O de no habérselo tirado encima cuando tenía oportunidad. Se va sin decir adiós, que es algo que no sorprende a Stiles.

El resto de la mañana la pasa vigilando a su padre, observando el subir y bajar de su pecho y estudiando las arrugas que dibujan su cara. Tiene unas canas en las sienes de las que sabe que es culpable, líneas alrededor de la boca de todas las veces que la ha fruncido en un gesto de decepción. Las compensa con las que tiene en los ojos, que son las favoritas de Stiles.

Scott aparece a media mañana y por fin alguien le cuenta lo que ocurrió. Un par de tipos quisieron robar uno de los cuatro bancos que hay en Beacon Hills y su padre fue el primero en responder al aviso cuando sonó la alarma. Ojalá su padre fuese uno de esos sheriffs a los que la acción ya les cansa y dejan que otros agentes se encarguen de las cosas que no son el papeleo. Se produjo un tiroteo cuando varios coches patrullas les cortaron el paso al final de la calle. El único herido fue su padre y fue tal el jaleo que se exageró la gravedad y durante momentos se creyó lo peor. 

-Intentamos llamarte cien veces pero no contestabas –dice.- Quise ir a buscarte, pero Derek dijo que acabaría chocando el coche contra un árbol y no podíamos permitirnos perder más tiempo.

-En el fondo es un buen tipo –bromea Stiles.

-Algo así.

Los dos se quedan en silencio durante un rato.

-Estaba tan preocupado con todo lo supernatural que me había olvidado de todas las cosas corrientes que pueden pasarle –confiesa Stiles.

-Ey, todo va a salir bien.

Aunque el pasado le dé muestras de lo contrario, cuando Scott sonríe de ese modo, a Stiles le es imposible creer que las cosas pueden salir mal.

 

*

 

Stiles sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando su padre por fin abre los ojos. Es un proceso lento hasta que visualiza la expresión maniaca de su hijo. Stiles lo sabe porque los cierra nada más verle. Se siente tan abrumado que por un instante sólo quiere echarse encima de él y hacerle jurar que no volverá a hacerle algo así en la vida. Por ahora se conforma con coger su mano y apretar.

-¿No te enseñaron a esquivar balas en la academia?

Su padre suelta un gruñido que suena a _Stiles._ Bien, tiene ánimos para pelear.

-Recuérdalo si alguna vez se te ocurre volver a hacerte el héroe. Ya sabes, basta con tirarse al suelo o apartarse muy rápido.

-Lo siento –dice su padre, con una sinceridad que a Stiles le roba el aire.

Stiles agacha la cabeza y la hunde entre las sábanas. Huelen a antisépticos, antibióticos y la colonia que su padre usa desde siempre. No ha olvidado la última vez que lloró delante de su padre, de la fuerza con la que le abrazó. Entonces pensó que no quería volver a sentirse así si su padre no iba a estar para hacerle sentir menos perdido y menos solo. 

Su padre le sujeta de la nuca con suavidad hasta que la enfermera aparece con la comida.

 

*

 

El viernes por la noche la madre de Scott le convence de que ya no hace nada en el hospital y que debería irse a casa. Alega que su padre está en buenas manos y no le ayuda si sufre una contractura durmiendo otra noche en la silla.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste? –ríe Scott, y Allison arruga la nariz.

-Que te jodan.

Ya en casa y solo reconoce que huele un poco mal. Se da una ducha rápida y tras una búsqueda en el armario, se pone unos pantalones del equipo de lacrosse del instituto y una camiseta vieja. 

Después de comprobar horrorizado que el frigorífico está medio vacío coge la pequeña libreta que hay en un rincón de la encimera y hace una lista con todo lo que considera que necesitan. No quiere ni imaginar dónde y qué demonios ha estado su padre comiendo en las dos últimas semanas desde que Stiles estuvo en casa. Cuando la termina, arranca la hoja y la pega a la puerta del frigorífico con un imán.

Stiles está preguntándose si es buena idea mezclar los cuatro cereales que quedan en cada una de las dos cajas que hay cuando llaman a la puerta. Es esa hora de la noche en la que uno ya no espera visita, así que Stiles echa un vistazo por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta.

-Debería hacer algún chiste sobre criaturas de la noche haciendo visitas nocturnas, pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Por esta vez voy a dejar pasar lo de criatura de la noche –contesta Derek.- Te dejaste esto en mi coche.

Levanta la mochila de Stiles, de la que ni se acordaba y de pronto se siente culpable por ser tan mal dueño. La coge y la aprieta contra el pecho. 

-Estaba a punto de cenar, ¿quieres algo?

Derek le sigue dentro y cierra la puerta. Stiles saca otro bol y espera que Derek no quiera unos cereales en especial porque acaba de decidir que quiere un poco de los dos.

-Esta es tu cena –dice Derek, que por alguna razón esperaba un poco más de Stiles. 

Suspira algo que suena a _inútil_ y empieza a rebuscar en los armarios y el frigorífico. Saca un cartón en el que no quedan más de tres huevos, leche, pan de molde y la botella con esencia de vainilla a punto de caducar. Stiles sospecha que sólo hay una manera posible por la que Derek sabe dónde está todo lo que necesita.

-¿Sueles cocinar mucho para mi padre? –pregunta.

-De vez en cuando –Derek le da la espalda, mezclando la leche y los huevos y batiendo.

-¿Por qué nadie me ha informado sobre ello?

-No tiene importancia. 

Stiles quiere decir que sí que la tiene. Una cosa es que Derek y su padre sean amigos y otra muy diferente que cuide de él. Hay algo, como una revelación, que Stiles no se atreve a tocar.

Derek echa una pizca de vainilla, lo remueve un poco más, mete el dedo en el bol de cristal y se lo lleva a la boca. Prepara una sartén con mantequilla y unta el pan en la mezcla. La cocina se llena del aroma de la vainilla y tostadas recién hechas. 

La última vez que Derek hizo tostadas francesas, al menos que Stiles recuerde, fue el verano pasado el día del cumpleaños de Isaac. Habían salido toda la noche y Stiles estaba en ese punto en el que el alcohol ya no le hacía sentir eufórico y desinhibido. Terminaron en el apartamento de Derek y le obligaron a prepararles el desayuno. Aún faltaban horas para que amaneciese, pero en las sabias palabras de Scott, cualquier hora del día o de la noche es buena para desayunar.

Derek deja un plato con dos tostadas frente a Stiles, un tenedor y un cuchillo y el tarro de mermelada de frambuesa. Se sienta frente a él con una sola tostada, corta un pedazo pequeño y se lo lleva a la boca. Es en ocasiones como estas en la que Stiles duda de si Derek es así de misterioso porque simplemente lo es o lo hace adrede.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme –dice, ha devorado ya una tostada y parte de otra.

Derek se limita a ladear la cabeza de esa manera en la que dice _de nada_.

 

*

 

El sábado Stiles llama al trabajo para avisar de que no podrá ir a trabajar por lo menos durante toda la semana. Tim, el encargado, le dice que no se preocupe y que ya recuperará las horas durante un fin de semana si quiere. Envía un correo a su grupo de trabajo y a unos cuantos profesores con los que tenía una cita y otros a los que la asistencia les parece imprescindible para aprobar la asignatura. Pasa el día en el hospital, su padre está de mejor humor y le han bajado la dosis de calmantes, así que ya no se pasa la mitad del tiempo durmiendo. Cada vez que uno de los agentes de la comisaría o un vecino y amigo pasan a visitarle, Stiles aprovecha para salir y comprobar el correo o si tiene alguna llamada. Se toma un café y responde con una llamada los mensajes amenazantes de Lydia.

Ya el lunes el doctor somete a su padre a una revisión y declara que el martes podrá volver a casa. Les da indicaciones sobre la dieta que debe seguir, los medicamentos y sus horarios y la primera cita con el fisioterapeuta para empezar con la terapia lo antes posible. 

Su padre proclama que no está inválido, que no necesita la ayuda de Stiles y que debería volver a Berkeley. Después de diez infructuosos minutos en los que intenta ponerse una chaqueta con el brazo en cabestrillo, se rinde y accede a que Stiles se quede unos días.

El miércoles por la tarde su padre se está echando una siesta en su habitación. Scott, Isaac y Stiles están en el salón, jugando una partida a Mario Kart que rápidamente ha escalado en algo violento y una cuestión de honor. Stiles tiene que recurrir a burdas trampas como lanzarles cojines a la cara para competir con sus puñeteros reflejos. 

Stiles sólo conoce a una persona que pueda llamar de una manera tan irritante a la puerta. Pausa el juego y se dirige a la puerta echando una mirada que promete todo el dolor físico que es capaz de infligir en sus amigos si alguno se atreve a hacer trampas.

Susan Hans se mudó al vecindario a mitad del último curso del instituto. Ocupó la casa de los Bonnett, al otro lado de la calle, un matrimonio de ancianos que se mudaron a San Francisco con su hijo y esposa. Al día siguiente se presentó en su puerta con un plato de galletas caseras y una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. Empezó a decir lo contesta que estaba por tener como vecino al Sheriff y de lo segura que se sentía y aún no tiene ni idea de cómo se las ingenió para incluir que estaba divorciada en la conversación. Cuando preguntó si la señora Stilinski estaba en casa con ese tono meloso Stiles estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Lo cierto es que Stiles no está en contra de que su padre rehaga su vida. No es una idea fascinante y le costó aceptar que de ocurrir, no tendría más remedio que aguantarse. Pero si su padre va a querer a alguien que no sea su madre, no puede ser Susan Hans. Si tiene que hacer algo drástico como asesinarla y esconder su cadáver, lo hará. Que no es que crea que su padre pudiera, pero por si acaso, no vaya a sufrir una contusión mientras Stiles fuera…

Stiles esboza una sonrisa falsa y abre la puerta. Está seguro de que Susan sabe perfectamente que Stiles no la traga, pero no va a cejar en su empeño de terminar con su padre entre sus garras. 

-Susan, qué sorpresa.

-He oído lo de tu padre. ¡Terrible! –se lleva la mano con la que no sujeta el bizcocho al pecho, mira por encima del hombro de Stiles.

-Está echándose la siesta –coge el bizcocho,- pero ya le diré que pasaste.

-Dile que he estado muy preocupada.

-Por supuesto –ensancha la sonrisa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Scott e Isaac explotan en carcajadas. Stiles deja el bizcocho en la mesita y lo mira con todo el desprecio del mundo que merece.

-Parecía un capítulo de Mujeres Desesperadas –dice Isaac, y Scott se ahoga de la risa.

-Cualquier día se presenta en lencería y camisón –confirma Stiles.

 

*

 

Stiles se niega a permitir que su mejor amigo sea previsible cuando le va a pedir matrimonio al amor de su vida. Si quiere hacerlo ahora, de acuerdo, no va a discutir más sobre lo jóvenes que son todavía. 

-Es clásico y romántico –pelea Scott.

-No, es cutre y cursi. ¿Y si se traga el anillo? ¿Has pensando en eso, Scott?

Scott frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué iba a tragárselo?

-No sé, hay gente que no mastica. Allison podría ser una de esas personas que simplemente engulle la comida.

-Allison mastica –defiende Scott.

-Podría romperse un diente –señala.

-Esta conversación es estúpida.

-Lo es, pero si la estamos teniendo es porque te conformas con ser previsible y _romántico._.

-¡Derek! –grita Scott.

Hay un montón de bares a los que podían haber ido cuando Scott le propuso tomar un par de cervezas. Por qué han acabado en la barra del restaurante, tomando cocktails, Stiles no lo sabe. Tan solo queda Derek, limpiando la cocina y su jefa Carol en su oficina, haciendo números y todas esas cosas que hacen los dueños de los restaurantes.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Stiles, perplejo y Scott pone esa cara adorable de no enterarse de nada.- En serio vas a preguntarle a Derek Hale.

Derek aparece detrás de la barra, los primeros botones de su chaqueta blanca de segundo chef desabrochados y arremangado hasta los codos, secándose las manos con un trapo. 

-Qué.

-Si fueses a proponerle matrimonio a alguien, ¿cómo lo harías? –dice Scott.

Stiles está a punto de sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto a Derek porque su cara. Derek es esa persona a la que acudes cuando quieres deshacerte de un cadáver o saber cuál es el tiempo de cocción de la pasta para que te quede al dente. Con esa cara, y ese cuerpo y toda esa actitud de chico malo y renegado de la vida es imposible que no haya tenido sus rollos de una noche y alguna relación esporádica. Derek es endemoniadamente reservado con su vida privada, así que mientras saben que ha tenido un par de relaciones desde que le conocen, sólo pueden imaginar cómo han sido.

Y romántico no es de esas cosas que le peguen ser, precisamente.

-Se lo propondría y punto –contesta.

-Oh Dios mío –Stiles se echa las manos a la cara.

-¿No harías nada especial? –pregunta Scott, horrorizado.

-¿Por qué? –un poco a la defensiva y con ese tono que implica que le cuesta entender por qué sigue relacionándose con ellos.

-¿Porque es una historia que podrás contar a tus nietos? –dice Stiles.

-¡Porque es importante! –contesta Scott, al mismo tiempo.

Derek les mira con esa expresión de estar pensando que son idiotas pero que va a tener la educación de no decirlo para no herir sus sentimientos. Como si le importasen.

-Qué más da cómo lo hagas. Lo que vas a recordar es que dijo que sí, si es que lo hace. Eso es lo que debería preocuparte.

El muy desgraciado vuelve a la cocina dejando a Scott sufriendo una crisis porque hasta ahora nadie le había dicho lo que no quería escuchar, y a Stiles teniendo que convencerle de que de ninguna de las maneras Allison va a decir que no.

-Y si dice que no, yo me caso contigo.

 

*

 

Stiles tiene un billete de tren para el lunes por la mañana y el domingo su padre invita a Derek a cenar. Y no es en plan “tú traes la cena y la comemos en mi casa”. No. En plan “Stiles cocinará algo porque acabo de recordar que tengo un brazo inmovilizado y es de esas cosas para las que sí estoy inválido”.

Se sienta en una silla y mientras lee una revista vigila de vez en cuando que los espaguetis carbonara que ha comprado en sobre no se peguen. Derek es puntual y su padre, que al parecer también ha perdido la movilidad de las piernas momentáneamente le grita que abra la puerta.

Como es de esperar Derek mira con todo el desprecio del mundo la cena que con tanto cariño está preparando.

-Cállate –amenaza Stiles.

-No he dicho nada.

-Tú no, pero tus ojos y cejas me están juzgando–Stiles señala su cara espasmódicamente.- Haz el favor de controlar todas las partes de tu cara, colega. 

Derek se acerca a la cazuela y olisquea. Cuando suena el timbre Stiles se asoma por la ventana de la cocina que da a la parte delantera de la casa. Susan Hans está parada frente a la puerta con lo que parece un plato lleno de brownies. 

-¡La puerta, Stiles! –grita su padre.

Stiles coge la cuchara de madera y empieza a remover la pasta con repentino interés.

-¿Puedes abrir? –pregunta a Derek.- Seguramente sea un vecino. Desde que papá volvió a casa están todo el día en la puerta intentado verle. Dale largas.

Derek se quita la cazadora y la deja en el respaldo de la silla. En el momento en el que abre la puerta y saluda a Susan, Stiles deja la pasta y se mueve hacia la entrada de la cocina intentado escuchar la conversación. Derek tiene que haber cerrado, porque no consigue oír nada con claridad.

-Supongo que sabes que tu vecina está interesada en tu padre –dice Derek al volver, y enseña a Stiles los brownies antes de dejar el plato en la encimera.

-Uh, uh.

Derek se sienta en la silla, arrastra la revista que estaba leyendo Stiles con dos dedos. Stiles se dedica a remover la pasta.

-Ha creído que era tu novio.

-¿Qué? –Stiles sufre una regresión a la adolescencia en forma de gallo. 

-Al parecer, y cito textualmente, _era cuestión de tiempo que saliese del armario, siempre ha sido tan raro…_

-Oh Dios mío. ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que aunque seguramente no intentaba sonar ofensiva, lo ha sido –dice, con mucha condescendencia.-Y que aunque eras raro, no tiene nada que ver con tu sexualidad. Creo.

Es en momentos como estos en los que Stiles se da cuenta de la gran decisión que fue dejarse el pelo largo. En situaciones en las que tiene que tirar de él le viene de perlas.

-¡No, idiota! Sobre lo de ser tu novio –Stiles está seguro que lo que siente son los síntomas que preceden a una apoplejía.

Derek cruza las piernas en un movimiento deliberadamente lento. Es tan perturbador que a Stiles se le fríen algunas neuronas en el cerebro.

-Nada –contesta, con esa media sonrisa reservada para la maldad.

-¿Nada? –repite Stiles, tan alto y escandalizado que su padre pregunta qué pasa y Stiles grita:-¡Nada!

-Bueno, te he defendido. ¿Qué tipo de novio sería si no lo hiciese?

¿Qué está pasando? Stiles no lo sabe, pero está seguro de que si fuesen a hacer un remake de Encuentros en la tercera fase, bien podría intentar venderles este momento para un capítulo.

-Eso estaría muy bien, si lo fueses. Que no lo eres. Por qué, ¿por qué has dejado que lo crea? –no es muy digno, pero está al borde de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Porque te empeñas en utilizarme –enuncia las palabras lentamente, suena peligroso como hacía tiempo que Stiles no le oía.

Y sí, ese era el plan, en principio. Su padre tiene muy buena pinta, pero si Susan es de esas que espía a los vecinos (que seguro que lo es), ha tenido que ver a Derek de vez en cuando por el barrio. En su opinión, si tiene que acosar a alguien, mejor Derek que su padre. Al parecer Susan Hans es de ideas fijas. Stiles va a tener que comentar a su padre la posibilidad de mudarse a otro estado. O a Canadá.

-No te estaba utilizando –se defiende.- Y que ocurriese una vez no lo convierte en algo habitual. Así que no seas melodramático, no me paso la vida pensando en cómo puedo utilizarte para mi beneficio.

Derek se limita a mirarle y no de esa manera en la que zanja una conversación. Stiles tiene la sensación de que podrían decir algo más, salvo que no lo hacen porque no tienen ni idea de qué. Al menos él.

-Se está quemando –Derek señala la pasta.

Stiles se gira y se da cuenta de que huele a quemado y de que la mitad está pegada al fondo de la cazuela.

-¡Cenamos pizza! –anuncia a su padre.

 

*

 

Stiles va a matar a alguien. Preferiblemente a Derek. Le va a matar bien muerto. Aunque el que llame desolado sea Scott, la culpa es de Derek. Sería más fácil soportarlo si Scott no tuviese la necesidad de llamar a horas intempestivas de la noche. Después de una semana así, su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a despertarse a las tantas de la madrugada. 

-Más vale que sea bueno –dice Derek, la voz ronca por el sueño.

Si Stiles va a recibir llamadas a las tres de la mañana, lo menos que puede hacer es devolverle el favor.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres lo peor? –pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te dé nombres? 

Y es tan triste que lo diga en serio que por un segundo Stiles se olvida del motivo real de su llamada.

-Cada vez que a Scott se le ocurre una razón por la que Allison no querría casarse con él, me llama. Y te sorprendería saber que son muchas, por muy ridículas e imposibles que sean la mayoría. ¿Y sabes de quién es la culpa?

-Estoy seguro de que me lo vas a decir –contesta Derek, más alerta.

-De un imbécil que le dijo que no importaba como lo hiciese, sino que dijese sí.

-Pensé que no te parecía buena idea.

El problema con Derek es que a veces todavía no entiende que por mucho que tengas una opinión sobre algo y creas que es lo mejor, no significa que necesariamente alguien vaya a seguir tu consejo. Lo que no deja de ser gracioso tratándose de Derek y su inhabilidad para tener en cuenta el noventa por ciento del tiempo la opinión de los demás.

Además, no se trata de lo que Stiles crea o no. Es Scott y lo que él cree que es mejor para él y Stiles reconoce que a la larga, es lo único que le va a hacer feliz.

-No soy yo quien se quiere casar con Allison.

-Pero es tu mejor amigo. Algo te importará.

-Claro que me importa –le ofende que insinúe lo contrario.- Y porque es mi mejor amigo y le quiero sé que no va a querer otra cosa y que Allison le hace feliz. 

-Ya.

Hasta ahora Stiles sólo ha pensado en cómo el resto de la vida de Scott le afecta a él. Isaac dijo _si es lo que quiere_ y felicitó a Scott. Boyd no opinó y Lydia le llamó cinco minutos después de que Scott hablase con ella. Fue una conversación sobre la estadística y éxito del matrimonio entre adultos menores de veinticinco años y de cómo iban a hacer una estupidez. Por fin alguien le daba la razón, pero también se sintió obligado a defender a Scott.

Salvo aquella noche en el restaurante, Stiles nunca se ha molestado en saber qué opinaba Derek al respecto. 

-¿Es por su padre? –Stiles va a arrepentirse de preguntar después, pero es inevitable.- ¿Kate?

El silencio se estrecha tenso entre ellos.

-Voy a colgar –anuncia Derek, lo cual es un logro porque nunca advierte de que va a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.

 

*

 

Stiles tiene dos relaciones en su vida, ha besado a cinco personas y tenido sexo con tres.

Lucy es lo opuesto a Lydia, y Stiles aún no la ha olvidado ni tiene pensado hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Lucy ocurre y estar con ella es divertido y cómodo y es imposible ignorar sentirse deseado por otra persona. Que haya alguien dispuesto a querer estar con él, a besarle y tocarle y que reaccione tan favorablemente a todo lo que Stiles desea es abrumador. Se deja querer y él lo hace sin toda esa intensidad que siempre creyó que imbuía al primer amor.

Stiles sabe que cuando termina es por él. Lucy se lo deja claro, _no soy yo, eres tú_. No sería él de no ser por todas esas cosas en su vida que no le permiten tener la relación que debería. Isaac le dice entonces que sería más fácil si Stiles lo intentase con alguien que sí que lo sabe. 

-¿Por qué tengo que conformarme con alguien que sepa vuestro secreto? –espeta en una habitación llena de todas las personas responsables de complicarle la existencia; se muerde la lengua para no reprocharles lo que su jodido secreto ha hecho a la relación con su padre.- No es como si a vosotros os haya ido mucho mejor.

Dos semanas después, Scott está a punto de morir y la única razón por la que se entera es porque Deaton le llama. Stiles se presenta en la clínica veterinaria a media noche y tiene una bonita conversación a gritos con Derek.

-Si quieres que tu vida sea normal no puedes formar parte de esto.

-¡Soy un adolescente! –exclama Stiles.- Cada vez que algo me sale mal voy a quejarme. Sobre todo cuando se trata de la que si no te has dado cuenta ya te lo digo yo, es una vida amorosa prácticamente inexistente. La gente no hace cola para salir conmigo, ¿vale?

-Tienes que elegir –insiste Derek.

-Te has vuelto loco, no pienso hacerlo.

-Entonces olvídate de Scott.

Stiles se acerca y se olvida de que Derek no tendría que esforzarse demasiado si quisiese hacerle daño. Admira que Scott esté hecho de esa pasta especial de la que están hechos los héroes, pero está harto de que no deje de jugársela por ellos. Por Derek y por Isaac. Demasiado tiene ya con ajustarse a esa nueva ecuación de la que ahora parece que Isaac forma parte como para que venga Derek con amenazas.

-No tienes ni idea –dice, baja el tono.- Llevas todo este tiempo detrás de Scott, rogándole que sea de tu manada, diciendo esa chorrada de que sois hermanos. Lo más parecido que Scott tiene a un hermano soy yo y la única razón por la que formo parte de esto es por Scott.

Derek esboza una mueca de disgusto y arquea ligeramente las cejas.

-Es porque fuiste tú quien le convenció para salir esa noche.

Stiles es un experto en culpabilidad, pero no va a dejar que Derek le ponga contra las cuerdas utilizándolo. No tenía ninguna intención de jugar sucio y Derek acaba de cambiar las normas del juego.

-No, es porque Scott es mi familia.

Es posible que lo único que salva a Stiles sea Deaton informándoles de que Scott vuelve a respirar por sí solo.

La segunda es Jack. Encantador y carismático Jack. Lo mejor es que Stiles no tiene que compartirle con una vida regida por lo sobrenatural. Hay algo en él que le hace sentir especial, sólo Stiles. No es el mejor amigo de nadie ni el hijo del Sheriff. Stiles dice _te quiero_ a los tres meses y espera otro hasta que Jack le dice _yo también_.

Las cosas se tuercen el fin de semana que Scott y Allison vienen a verle. La primera vez que conocieron a Jack, Scott le aseguró que le parecía un buen tipo y añadió con una sonrisa bobalicona y dándose un golpecito en el pecho _además, parece de fiar_. No se convierte en su persona favorita, pero siempre que se ven bromean y parecen llevase genuinamente bien y Stiles piensa en cosas absurdas como citas dobles y el futuro.

Hasta que se encierran en la habitación de Stiles aprovechando el rato que Allison y Stiles emplean en limpiar los restos de la cena y fregar los cuatro platos que han usado.

-¡Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo! –grita Scott. 

Las paredes son finas y el apartamento pequeño y se escucha como si estuviesen en la misma habitación.

-Tu novio y el mío se van a fugar juntos –bromea Stiles.

Allison no sonríe. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que lo que hay en su rostro es pena. Stiles se seca las manos en los vaqueros y abre la puerta de su habitación. La escena no es una sorpresa, nadie ha besado a nadie y los botones están abrochados. Scott le mira entre determinado y enfadado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Stiles.- ¿Jack?

-Nada –y es tan obvio que le está mintiendo que Stiles dirige la vista a Scott.

-Huele a otra persona –dice, los puños apretados a los lados.

-¿Seguro? 

Scott no le mentiría en algo así. Stiles sólo quiere pensar que cuando dice a otra persona se refiere a su madre o su compañera de piso. A la forma en la que a veces Stiles puede oler a Allison o Lydia. Scott le mira fijamente y a Stiles le sobra todo lo demás.

-No te irás a creer esa gilipollez, ¿no? –dice Jack, y le coge de la mano.- Venga, Stiles.

-Déjanos solos, Scott.

Para cuando Stiles sale de la habitación, media hora después de que por fin se haya ido Jack, Scott y Allison le esperan en el salón con una botella de whisky y otra de vodka. Stiles se deja caer en el sofá entre ellos. Los tres beben, pero sólo Allison y él terminan emborrachándose; él con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Allison y ella acariciándole el pelo. Stiles sabe que está llorando porque le duele el pecho y se le traban las palabras.

-Voy a quedarme solo.

-Eso no es cierto –asegura Scott, desde su posición frente a él en el suelo.- Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que es la persona adecuada.

-Oh Dios mío –lamenta, se tapa la cara con una mano que Scott aparta con la suya.- Voy a morir tan solo. Ni siquiera rodeado de gatos y la culpa será tuya por ser un perro.

 

*

 

En Navidades su padre ya no lleva el cabestrillo y aún acude a rehabilitación. Su terapeuta calcula que para mediados de Enero podrá volver al trabajo, aunque en un principio para realizar trabajo de oficina. Stiles viaja a casa unos días antes del día de Navidad.

Lydia ofrece una fiesta el veintitrés. Y Stiles va a matarla.

-Scott, yo te quiero mucho, pero aquí hay demasiado muérdago por metro cuadrado y no quiero besarte –le dice Stiles.

-Apesta –se queja Scott, arrugando la nariz.

El año pasado acudieron a una fiesta que organizó una antigua compañera del instituto. Stiles estaba dolorosamente soltero y se quejó de que ni siquiera se habían molestado en colgar un poco de muérdago para tener la excusa de juntar los labios con alguien. 

Una de dos, o a Lydia le gusta mucho el muérdago o pretende que la fiesta acabe en una orgía.

Entre Scott, Allison, Isaac y él elaboran un plan en el que vigilarán la espalda del otro y nadie tendrá que acabar juntando los morros con ex compañeros de instituto, compañeros de trabajo y extraños. Es una pena porque incluye la pesada tarea de controlar lo que bebe, pero Stiles está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios ante la perspectiva de salir con herpes de la fiesta de Lydia.

Derek llega dos horas después y pone esa cara de avinagrado cuando entra en sitios con mucha gente. Una vez le dijo a Stiles que dependiendo del estado de ánimo y el lugar y otro montón de circunstancia a las que no prestó atención, en ocasiones el olor de una multitud le golpea y es una sensación horrible.

Ellos, que son tan buenas personas y mejores amigos, deciden no incluir a Derek en su plan de evasión. Se pasan la noche riéndose de la gente que mira a Derek plantado debajo del muérdago, de los que intentan armarse de valor y lo consiguen pero sólo llegan a estar a dos pasos antes de volver por dónde han venido. Los que no tienen ni idea de quién es son los más atrevidos y graciosos. Un par de mujeres se acercan con unos escotes de infarto, le sonríen y lanzan una mirada furtiva y sutilmente lujuriosa hacia el muérdago. Hay un tipo que hasta le rodea los hombros con un brazo y le hace un comentario lascivo. Es como ver un documental sobre deportes de riesgo, y todas esas veces Derek declina la atención con un _no, gracias_ que suena a _aparta antes de que te arranque una extremidad_.

Hacia el final de la noche, Scott y Allison terminan debajo de un ramo de muérdago, magreándose y besuqueándose. Lydia les encuentra apoyados en la pared al lado de la pareja. Lleva una bandeja de chupitos de crema de caramelo y licor. Stiles coge uno y lo bebe de golpe. Se sirve otro para brindar con ellos por la Navidad y demás chorradas.

-Estás echando todo el muérdago a perder, Stiles –comenta Lydia, y se lame con la punta de la lengua el rastro del alcohol que ha quedado en el labio superior.

-No pienso besar a todo el mundo –contesta.

-Entonces besa sólo a una persona –propone, con esa eficacia tan suya.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Scott y Allison se han separado y Lydia está justo en el campo de acción del dichoso muérdago. Se bebe otro chupito, aprieta el vaso vacío en el pecho de Isaac para que lo atrape. Se mueve con rapidez para pillarla por sorpresa. Coge a Lydia con una mano de la cintura y con la otra por la nuca. Aprieta sus labios contra los suyos con un poco más de entusiasmo del requerido y la inclina hacia atrás con el cuerpo en un postura ridícula y cursi.

Cuando se separan Stiles le pone morritos y Lydia le da un manotazo en el hombro. Isaac y Scott silban y Allison esconde con poco acierto la risa en el hombro de Scott. Derek frunce el ceño contrariado.

-Si lo que querías era probar estos labios otra vez sólo tenías que pedirlo –le dice a Lydia, mueve las cejas sugestivamente.

-Sigue soñando.

-Cuando haces pop ya no hay stop.

Lydia echa una mirada al muérdago, como si hasta su mera existencia fuese un insulto. Le pide ayuda a Isaac con el resto de las bandejas que hay en la mesita y desaparecen camino a la cocina. Scott y Allison vuelven a juntar las caras.

En la zona del sofá no hay muérdago, al menos a la vista, y Stiles no tiene que esforzarse mucho para convencer a Derek y huir hacia allí. Charlan con gente que Stiles no está muy seguro de reconocer y alguna desaprensiva con la esperanza de ligarse a Derek les ofrece unas copas de ponche. Stiles termina hablando con ella sobre su trabajo como asesora legal mientras Derek observa en silencio dando sorbos pequeños de su copa.

-Así que Lydia y tú –deja caer, cuando se quedan solos.

Stiles ladea la cabeza y le mira un segundo. Si no fuese porque es un concepto imposible, diría que Derek parece especialmente incómodo.

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo –Stiles acaricia el borde de la copa con el pulgar.- ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado tanto alguien que no dejas de preguntarte cómo sería y piensas que es el destino?

Derek suelta el aire en un bufido que suena divertido a costa de Stiles. Stiles choca su hombro contra el suyo. Los dos están mirando el fondo de sus copas medio vacías. Si levantan la vista, frente a ellos hay gente bailando, un par de parejas dedicadas a reencarnar esa escena de Dirty Dancing en la que Baby descubre a los empleados restregándose los unos con los otros.

-Ya me contó Scott tu sabia opinión sobre el amor adolescente –dice.- Fue después de Lucy. Ya sé que suena dramático, pero no creo que pudiese haber seguido con mi vida si no hubiese ocurrido. Aunque sólo fueran un par de besos. Pero no sé –baja la voz. Sólo Scott conoce la historia, y Allison; cuando Stiles lo recuerda se pregunta si no debería haber esperado un poco más, si lo estropearon intentándolo entonces.- No hubo chispa, ni pasión. Fue como dos amigos que no han besado a nadie y les parece buena idea aprender juntos. Hasta la fecha es la mayor decepción de mi vida.

En realidad no lo es, pero ese es otro secreto que Stiles obligó a Scott y Allison a guardar. Derek agacha la cabeza escondiendo una de esas raras sonrisas en las que suele apretar tanto los labios que se confunde con una mueca. A Stiles no le importa que sus miserias le hagan gracia, al menos durante ese instante no está pensando en las suyas.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras. Stiles Stilinski es un romántico. 

A cierta hora de la noche lo único que quedan son parejas dándose el lote en un rincón de la casa o tirados en un sofá. Derek y Stiles tienen que huir literalmente de un chico y una chica que deben haberse conocido esta noche y sufrir los efectos del muérdago de Lydia. Al principio es fácil ignorarles, pero cuando se apoyan en Stiles y algunas veces le tocan a él en vez de entre ellos, pues no.

-¡Hale! –los dos se giran en su escapada, Lydia observa con los brazos cruzados y las cejas perfectamente arqueadas en un claro _no lo creo_.- No creas que te vas a ir así como así.

Oh. Stiles no sabe si matar o besar a Lydia. 

Una de las cosas que Stiles ha aprendido estos años es que Lydia aguanta el alcohol mejor que nadie que conozca. La única pega es haberlo hecho después de una noche de confesiones y embarazosas horas del Yo Nunca. La única razón por la que Stiles lo recuerda es porque Lydia creyó conveniente contarle todas las oscuras verdades y secretos que Stiles había desvelado. Cosas como que si fuese el fin del mundo y faltasen unos segundos para su destrucción, aprovecharía para besar a Derek Hale por eso de que luego no podría arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

-No pienso besar a ninguno de tus estúpidos invitados –dice Derek

-No tiene por qué serlo –canturrea Lydia, con aire de superioridad.

-Ni loco voy a besarte –contesta, todo asqueado y seguramente planteándose toda su existencia. Cuando Lydia señala con la cabeza a Stiles su reacción es aún peor, lo cual no hace maravillas por su ego.- ¿Stiles?

-No, por favor, déjanos ver cómo te sientes realmente –replica Stiles.

Derek y Lydia se enzarzan en una conversación que sólo gente con cejas expresivas puede mantener.

-Está bien –dice Stiles, que se siente estúpidamente excluido.

Lydia sonríe triunfante y Derek se aparta de él.

-O puedes besar a uno de esos extraños que llevan toda la noche intentando mezclar sus babas con las tuyas –señala Stiles.- Por lo que a mí respecta, te estoy haciendo un favor.

Antes de besar a un extraño Derek se arrancaría un brazo y se lo comería. Después de unos segundos en los que les mira como si ya supiese dónde va a esconder sus cadáveres, suspira y señala a Stiles con un dedo.

-Nada de lengua.

-Aprieta los morros, Casanova –dice Stiles, y aguanta todas las cosas que quiere decirle porque la mentira sería tan grande que le rompería los sentidos lobunos.

Stiles le hace un gesto con las manos para que vuelva al espacio personal que estaban compartiendo hace dos minutos. Derek se acerca desconfiado y tenso. Cualquiera pensaría que Stiles le va a matar con los labios. A no ser que le deje meterle la lengua en la boca y no separarse nunca, no corre peligro de morir asfixiado. Stiles le coge por los codos y tan sólo es acortar más el espacio y terminar con esta tortura.

A Stiles le gusta controlar las expectativas. Prefiere ponerse siempre en lo peor, no es un pesimista por naturaleza, pero la decepción siempre es más manejable si la esperabas. De todos los escenarios posibles y excusas inventadas que le habrían servido, ésta es con diferencia la más tonta de todas. Es por eso que nunca se le ocurrió a él. Es tan simple y efectiva que sólo alguien con la capacidad de manipulación y la maldad de Lydia podría planear.

Hay algo en su equilibrio mental que se rompe. De repente todas sus expectativas y la realidad están en ligas diferentes. No es que sea mejor o peor, es que no son ni comparables. Es el beso más casto que ha dado en su vida y Derek ni siquiera está respondiendo. Se deja hacer durante los cuatro segundos más surrealistas de su vida. Y Stiles piensa con un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo y que precede a una idea arriesgada, que merecería la pena lamerle los labios. Aunque sólo sea para comprobar a qué sabe y luego Derek le rompa huesos que ni sabía que existían.

Se separan y Stiles se da cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos mientras Derek los ha tenido abiertos todo este tiempo y sus cejas están a punto de conocerse y no sabe si echar a correr o hacer una broma idiota.

-¿Ves? –dice, nervioso y las manos le sudan.- No ha sido para tanto, nadie ha muerto.

Derek, al que le encanta hacer entradas dramáticas, se marca una salida no menos dramática. Les lanza una mirada que dice _estoy pensando en vuestra sangre decorando mi suelo_ , o algo así de elocuente y morboso.

Esa noche Stiles le manda un mensaje a Lydia.

_Gracias por destrozarme la vida. Feliz Navidad._

Lydia responde con:

_¿Sabías que Derek nunca ha besado a un chico? Feliz Navidad._

 

*

 

El uno de Enero ocurren dos cosas.

La primera es que Scott termina pidiéndoselo a Allison en la fiesta de fin de año, justo cuando el reloj marca las doce de la noche. Para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie, Allison dice que sí. Stiles está tan feliz y hay tanto alcohol que para cuando se da cuenta, se ha olvidado de sentirse raro cuando ve a Derek en la fiesta. No es que hayan estado evitándose todo este tiempo. Stiles ha estado ocupado echando un montón de horas en el trabajo y según Isaac, Derek no ha tenido mucho tiempo libre estos días. 

Decide que el mejor curso de acción es hacer como si nada y no darle más importancia de la que tiene. Apenas fue un beso entre dos amigos y ha pasado una semana convenciéndose de que no hay nada detrás de lo que no hizo Derek. Lo normal es que les hubiese insultado un poco y se hubiese ido, sin embargo se quedó y aguantó que Stiles le besara. Tal vez lo hizo para no herir más los sentimientos de Stiles. Sabe que no es reservado en cuanto a sus afectos y que es inevitable controlar la atracción todo el santo tiempo. Que por mucho que Derek no se pase la vida olfateando a los demás, tiene que haber habido algún momento desde que se conocen en que lo ha olido.

Sea como sea, Stiles no le va a dar razones para que se aleje ni para romper su confianza. 

La segunda es que Boyd comunica que se va a Atlanta.

Cuando Erica murió y él volvió había algo feroz y violento en él. Una inestabilidad que concede la pérdida. Lo que sabían del Boyd de antes de que todo eso ocurriese era poco o nada. El único que podía hacer algo era Derek, y como siempre, no era mucho. El caso es que no puedes esperar que alguien que no se acostumbra a vivir con la pérdida sin que esté intrínsecamente relacionada con la culpabilidad y la rabia, pueda hacer algo por alguien que también está sufriéndola. No es cierto que una a la gente, que compartir la carga la haga menos pesada. 

La vida compensa el espacio vacío con un millón de _y si_. Lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar es que la pérdida te defina lo mínimo posible y no influya en todas tus relaciones. Te esfuerzas en que todo lo demás sobreviva y mientras, aprendes a vivir con ello.

El fallo está en esperar que todo el mundo reaccione de la misma forma. El día a día puede ser más o menos difícil, los detalles pueden o no importar y cada cambio puede parecer un mundo en comparación con lo anterior.

Boyd se ha adaptado, pero a nadie se le escapa que no es feliz, que jamás podrá dar los pasos que le faltan si sigue en Beacon Hills. 

Derek se encierra en su apartamento cuando no está trabajando y se niega a hablar con nadie durante días. De todos modos nadie sabe qué decirle. Cosas como _no es culpa tuya_ nunca tienen ningún efecto.

Stiles vuelve a Berkeley sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con él.

 

*

 

Hay dos razones por las que Stiles no cambia de número de teléfono. La primera es que no quiere y la segunda que no le da la puta gana. A lo único que accede finalmente es a silenciar el teléfono. El problema es que una noche se pierde la llamada de su padre y desde entonces siempre es él el que llama. No sería sospechoso, si no fuese porque su padre le conoce demasiado bien.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Como que qué pasa, ¿es que un hijo no puede llamar a su padre porque le echa de menos? 

-No si es a la misma hora todos los días –contesta, no hay trazo de recelo en su voz, sólo preocupación.

Lo que sabe su padre es que lo de Jack terminó y punto. Tuvo la deferencia de no preguntar nada más, murmuró un _si quieres hablar de ello, ya sabes…_. Si Stiles quisiera hacerlo no sería con su padre. No se imagina diciéndole que Jack le engañó, que por mucho que no sea culpa suya y no debería haberlo visto venir o notado algo, en el fondo debería. Tan sólo para ahorrarse sentirse así de usado y humillado.

-Es verdad –musita, últimamente se siente desbordado, como al mes de estar en Berkeley y darse cuenta de que estaba lejos. No deja de pensar en lo fácil que sería todo si estuviese en casa.

-¿Va todo bien? 

Cuando Stiles aún era pequeño y creía a pie juntillas todo lo que le decían sus padres, su madre solía hablarle de cómo un abrazo podía remediarlo todo. Era la misma teoría que explicaba que un beso aplicado en el lugar de la herida o el golpe lo curaba. Le contaba al oído, como si fuese un secreto que sólo podían saber ellos dos que su padre siempre apretaba un poco más porque así se aseguraba de que calaba hasta los huesos.

Es una de esas cosas en las que cuando dejas de creer ya no surten efecto. Sin embargo, Stiles lo necesita tanto que hasta podría volver a creer.

-Sólo estoy cansado –no es del todo mentira.- En cuanto duerma se me pasará y dejaré de llamarte.

-Menos mal.

No les cuesta cambiar de tema después. Stiles le interroga sobre la dieta y le recuerda los peligros de saltársela; su padre habla de la rehabilitación y de lo aburrido que es estar todo el día en la oficina, aunque todavía sólo vaya unas cuantas horas al día. La próxima cita con el médico es el próximo miércoles y Stiles no se puede escapar ni siquiera unas horas y le recuerda a su padre que tiene espías en Beacon Hills.

-Si no fueras su favorito no me mantendrían informado –le recuerda.

Su padre suelta un bufido muy poco educado.

 

*

 

La gente no le da el suficiente crédito a Scott. En raras ocasiones a Stiles se le olvida hacerlo y por eso se lleva sorpresas como esta. Ahora entiende por qué Dave se ha ido al apartamento de su novia.

-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte dado una llave, McCall.

No sabe qué excusa habrá inventado para traer consigo a Isaac y Derek, pero Stiles y su dignidad no podrían estar más agradecidos. 

Scott y Stiles les arrastran a Sliver, una pizzería en el este de la bahía. Es uno de los lugares favoritos de Scott y Allison en Berkeley y siempre que vienen de visita procuran ir. A Scott le gusta tanto que siempre amenaza con mudarse y vivir a base de sus pizzas. Han ido tanto que cuando se sientan a una mesa está seguro de que no pertenece a la zona de Cindy, una de las camareras que siempre les atiende. Scott charla un rato con ella antes de que hagan el pedido y cuando ella pregunta por Allison Scott se pasa otros cinco minutos contándole cómo le pidió que se casara con él. Cindy le felicita y les invitan a la primera ronda de cervezas.

Todas las noches hay música en vivo y el grupo de esta noche son un par de chicos con unas guitarras y algo que suena a country.

-¿Y el trabajo? –pregunta Stiles, inclinando la cabeza hacia Derek.

-Tenía que tomarme una semana de vacaciones, así que –se encoje de hombros mientras mira su trozo de pizza con aprobación.

Stiles se echa a reír.

-No conozco a nadie al que le siente tan mal tener que tomarse unos días libres –dice Stiles, a su lado Scott le muestra una foto del anillo a Cindy.- Sabes que está establecido por ley, ¿no?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer –se limpia la comisura de la boca con una servilleta de papel.

-No sé si sentirme mal por haber preguntado o pena por ti –confiesa.- En serio, ni siquiera mi padre consigue hacerme sentir tan culpable, y el tipo tiene un montón de años de experiencia.

Derek se sirve otro cuarto de pizza en el plato. 

-¿No tienes hobbies? Claramente necesitas uno –lo medita un segundo.- Pero uno que no implique peligro mortal, porque tengo la sensación de que crees que es lo que falta en tu vida. Un poco de aventura. 

-Tal vez eres tú el que echa de menos correr por su vida.

-Ah, no, colega –ríe Stiles.- Reconozco que esos años hicieron milagros por mi salud física, pero la mental es otra historia. 

Algo cruza la mirada de Derek y por un momento Stiles cree que le va a pedir perdón por lo tumultuosa que fue su adolescencia.

-Podrías viajar –propone.- Eso siempre está bien, ¿verdad?

Isaac asiente con los carillos hinchados de pizza. 

-Sí, tío –dice Scott.- Conoce mundo y esas cosas.

-¿Acaso me veis metiéndome en vuestras vidas? –pregunta Derek.

Los tres le miran lenta y fijamente.

-Scott, somos hermanos –imita Scott.

-Soy el Alfa –replica Isaac.

-¿Desde cuándo establecer lo obvio es interferir en la vida de alguien? –cuestiona, muy serio.

A Stiles le entra la risa y acaba expulsando la mitad de la cerveza por la nariz.

 

*

 

En algún momento de la noche alguien decide que después de recorrer la mitad de los bares que todavía están abiertos, es una buena idea terminar la noche en un club de striptease.

-Necesito saber si me gusta, ya sabes. Para mi despedida de soltero –propone Scott.

Stiles está convencido de que Scott no necesita saber si le gusta y que no puede esperar que su despedida de soltero ocurra con más clase. Stiles e Isaac han hecho planes que incluyen secuestrar a Scott y bailarinas exóticas.

El local es oscuro, con luces que brillan azules, rojas, purpuras y focos blancos dirigidos a la bailarina en el pequeño escenario principal. Hay una pasarela rodeada de taburetes y en el centro una barra. A ambos lados del local hay otras dos zonas con dos bailarinas haciendo malabarismos en sus respectivas barras. La música es hortera y el fondo es una pared de color rosa que a Stiles le encanta.

-Es como un capítulo de Star Trek –gesticula Stiles con los brazos.

-Donde ningún hombre ha ido antes –dice Scott.

Se sientan a un lado de la pasarela. Nina, su camarera por esta noche, les sirve una ronda de cocktails que son la especialidad del local y les asegura que hay un espectáculo dentro de diez minutos que les va a encantar.

-Nina es una madre soltera con un hijo de ocho años y una niña de seis a los que cuida la vecina asiática –dice Stiles.

-Puede que no sea lo que sus padres planearon para ella, pero le gusta su trabajo y maldita sea, es la mejor en lo que hace –añade Scott.

-¿Qué coño? –pregunta Isaac, perplejo y con la copa a la altura de la boca.

Si algo aprendieron de Showgirls, además de que una mujer podía utilizar su sexualidad como le placiera sin sentir que era menos que las demás por ello, es que hay gente que se dedica a esto porque le da la gana. No todas están ahí pagándose un título universitario. Son unos firmes creyentes de que cualquiera puede tener el sueño que quiera y perseguirlo como quiera.

Derek parece estar retrotrayéndose unos cuantos años al pasado y maldiciendo el día exacto en el que su tío pensó _ey, por qué no muerdo a este joven ingenuo e inocente._

Barbara no defrauda. 

-Es espectacular lo que hace con las piernas y una barra de metal –admira Stiles, ella se deja caer hacia abajo, las piernas en lo alto y entrelazadas en la barra.- Podría partirte el cuello con ellas.

Le meten billetes de un dólar y de cinco en el tanga y ella les guiña un ojo. Todos los tipos presentes, Scott, Isaac y Stiles aplauden y silban cuando hace una reverencia y sale del pequeño escenario. Una voz en off anuncia que Mandy saldrá en unos quince minutos y los tipos de en frente vitorean exaltados. 

Stiles sabe que ha bebido demasiado cuando empieza a plantearse su futuro.

-Creo que voy a dejar la carrera. Le puedo preguntar a Nina si necesitan camareros –dice, y cuando levanta el brazo para llamarla Isaac lo agarra de la muñeca y lo baja.- Y Barbara puede enseñarme todo eso que hace con las piernas y las manos. Y la pelvis. Madre mía, no sabía que los huesos del cuerpo humano podían moverse así.

Scott se ríe tanto que acaba atragantándose con la cerveza. Isaac le observa de ese modo en el que mira las cosas que le parecen extrañas pero fascinantes al mismo tiempo. Sabe que hay un chiste ahí que a nadie se le ocurre porque no tienen su gracia e ingenio o es que les da mucha pena reírse de él en su estado.

-Puede que me dejasen hacer un número una vez a la semana. Algo especial. Sería la noche de las chicas. ¿Eh? Me convertiría en una estrella.

-Del striptease –responde Derek.- Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Eh! Estoy seguro que los padres de estas chicas están súper orgullosos de ellos –defiende, y Derek rueda los ojos.- Sería, sería la Nomi Malone masculina del Bohem.

-¿Eso me convierte en tu Molly?

-No sé, Scotty. ¿Qué tal se te da coser?

 

*

 

Mandy no lo hace nada mal, pero Stiles acaba de nombrarse presidente del club de fans de Barbara y siente que la traicionaría si le gustase más. 

-Voy al mingitorio –anuncia.

-Vale, colega –dice Scott.

Es una pena que no haya nadie en el baño para presenciar el ejercicio de equilibrio que requiere echar una meada rápida sin tocar nada. El cuerpo se le balancea de un lado a otro y los azulejos parecen perspirar. Stiles coge un rollo de papel higiénico y limpia el grifo del lavabo y los bordes. Es uno de esos grifos en los que tienes que apretar un botón y cuando el agua sale disparada lo hace helada.

Hay una mancha en la esquina del espejo que Stiles prefiere no saber qué demonios es y la luz fluorescente le concede un aspecto pálido y enfermizo. Stiles le hace muecas a su reflejo. Los primeros acordes de You Shook Me All Night Long suenan e imagina a Mandy contoneándose en el escenario. El teléfono le vibra un par de veces en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cierra los ojos y se apoya en el lavabo. La puerta se abre y Stiles acompaña a la voz de pronto estridente de Brian Johnson en los estribillos y marca el ritmo con los dedos en el borde.

-¿Stiles? 

El reflejo de Derek sobre su hombro en el espejo es distorsionado y le mira con precaución.

-Mi madre adoraba esta canción –y Brian dice _she was one of a kind._

-Venga, será mejor que te llevemos ya a casa.

-Te habría encantado, aunque no sé si a ella le habrías caído bien –a veces Stiles se pregunta qué habría pensado su madre de la vida que ha llevado todos estos años, de sus amigos.- No le gustaban los perros.

Derek frunce el ceño con mucha intensidad. Stiles le dedica una sonrisa inocente.

-Then you were shakin' and you shook me all night loooong –canturrea.

-Si la carrera como stripper no despega siempre lo puedes intentar con la canción –dice Derek.

Stiles suelta una carcajada y se deja coger por la muñeca y arrastrar a la salida del servicio. Siente los dedos en la piel todavía fría por el agua y el contraste templado.

-No voy a meterme a stripper –aclara y todo lo que recibe por parte de Derek es un _umm_.

En un extraordinario alarde de coordinación se tropieza con su propio pie y choca contra la pared. Derek le ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio con una mano en el codo. El teléfono insiste en el bolsillo. Stiles se deja caer hasta que el culo le choca contra el suelo. Aprieta los dedos contra los ojos y se araña las mejillas con uñas demasiado cortas.

-¿Qué pasa, Stiles? –la luz en el túnel que les separa del resto del local es roja y juega con las sombras de la cara de Derek.

-¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

Si hay una cosa de la que nunca hablan es de la vida privada de Derek. Es una mezcla de un agudo sentido de supervivencia y la certeza de que Derek no tiene de eso, y que de tenerla no va a compartirla con ellos. Ha habido un par de historias desde que le conocen, que ellos sepan. La teoría que manejaron en su momento es que todo fue tormentoso y apasionado, sin embargo, algo que empieza con Derek está abocado al fracaso. Son las circunstancias y su tendencia a desconfiar de absolutamente todo lo que tiene pulso. A Stiles le da mucha ¿pena?, pero como mantiene una gran relación con todas sus extremidades y pretende que siga así, nunca va a decir nada al respecto. Además, si Derek quiere vivir marinando en su propia miseria, es cosa suya.

-La primera vez que Scott y Allison rompieron le dije –traga saliva,- le dije a Scott que era mejor tener el corazón roto que estar solo. No estuve muy acertado.

Derek se sienta de cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Jack?

Stiles hizo jurar y prometer a Scott y Allison que nunca dirían la verdad. La versión que acordaron contar es que las cosas no habían salido bien, que estaban en diferentes puntos y Stiles no podía continuar esperando a alguien que ya no quería lo mismo. Lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

-Sabes que he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? –hay un límite de auto-convencimiento al que se puede someter cuando se trata de ocultar la verdad a alguien a quien no le puedes mentir.

-Al principio no. Cuando es importante no eres tan buen mentiroso como crees.

-Básicamente me estaba poniendo los cuernos –confiesa y siente la mirada de Derek fija sobre él.- ¿Te puedes creer que Scott lo olió? Por Dios, claro que puedes. 

Se le escapa una risa que suena rota y miserable. Hay un instante en el que parece que Derek va a hacer algo para consolarle, una palmadita en el hombro o una mano en la rodilla, pero es sólo un amago o la traicionera de su imaginación. Derek no hace esas cosas y Stiles prefiere que no empiece ahora.

-Ahí estaba yo, fregando platos y pensando en citas dobles, joder. Y Scott y él se estaban gritando en mi habitación–se frota la cara con una mano.- Y es como esas situaciones que son tan ridículas que te pasas la vida pensando que sólo le pueden ocurrir a los demás. Hasta que te pasa a ti y tu mejor amigo te dice que tu novio huele a otra persona y te quieres morir.

-Stiles –intenta interrumpir Derek.

-¿Sabe lo peor de todo? Que unas semanas antes de lo de mi padre le di otra oportunidad. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a Scott. No, no lo entendería –toma aire y siente los ojos humedecidos.- Pensé, y si es el amor de mi vida. Y si, y si no quiero ni la mitad a la siguiente persona y me tengo que conformar. No quiero un amor a medias, aunque no tenga sentido. Lo tenía todo planeado. Cuando volviese a funcionar se lo contaría a Scott, y Allison, y todo iría de maravilla y tendríamos un montón de citas dobles. Pero no aguanté más de una semana. Cada vez que no estaba con él no dejaba de preguntarme qué estaría haciendo, no podía parar de pensar que estaba con otra persona y me di cuenta de que ni lo había olvidado ni perdonado.

Derek no dice nada. No es difícil imaginar lo que está pensando, que Stiles es exageradamente melodramático. Que el final de una relación, por muy traumático que sea, no supone el fin del mundo. Que hay pérdidas infinitamente peores y ya lo superará algún día.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo? –pregunta Stiles.

-No, aunque dudo que eso vaya a pararte –Derek le hace levantarse del suelo, le rodea la cintura con un brazo y pasa el brazo de Stiles por sus hombros.

-No te enamores nunca, Derek Hale –su risa es estúpida y Derek aprieta un instante los dedos en su cadera en modo de advertencia.

Stiles nunca ha proclamado que sea una buena persona. Es eso y el alcohol lo que no le hará sentir tan culpable mañana. Cuenta con que la pena que siente Derek por él logre apaciguarle y lo piense dos veces antes de abrirle la garganta con los dientes. Si nada de eso funciona culpará a Lydia y su estúpido muérdago porque de no ser por ello, Stiles no se pasaría la mitad de las noches elucubrando posibles escenarios en los que estaría totalmente justificado besar a Derek.

El caso es que Stiles reconoce una oportunidad cuando la tiene delante.

-Ey, Derek.

Casi miden lo mismo y ya están lo suficientemente cerca. Stiles sólo tiene que aprovechar que esta vez sí juega con el factor sorpresa. Derek gira la cara hacia él y tarda un segundo en apretar los labios contra los de Derek. Tiene la boca ligeramente entre abierta y Stiles atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos. Se siente repentinamente valiente y le roza la mandíbula con los dedos. Derek le aparta entonces y le mira como si Stiles se hubiese vuelto loco. No le falta razón.

-Gracias –dice, para salvar la situación y el cuello.

Stiles no se queja cuando Derek prácticamente le arrastra hasta donde Scott e Isaac están esperando para irse a casa.

 

*

 

Cuando Stiles estaba tragando cocktails y chupitos y cervezas no se paró a pensar en la inevitable resaca. Hay algo descomponiéndose en su boca y cada vez que intenta tragar saliva y despegar la lengua del paladar el estómago se le revuelve. Stiles se gira y desenrolla el cuerpo del edredón. Escucha el ruido que hacen sus amigos en la cocina, con los ojos aún cerrados y preguntándose hasta qué hora puede quedarse en la cama. Entreabre un ojo y mira el reloj, aún marca las once y cuarenta de la mañana. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que oye la puerta de la entrada abrirse un par de veces y luego cerrarse. Asimila que tiene que levantarse ya cuando todo se queda en silencio y el estómago le exige un zumo de naranja. 

Scott e Isaac están muy quietos en medio del pequeño salón con una oreja en dirección a la puerta. Sea lo que sea ni se percatan de que Stiles ha salido de la habitación.

-Uno pensaría que estáis más conectados a lo que sucede a vuestro alrededor –comenta Stiles.

-Shh –urge Isaac y Scott se lleva un dedo a la boca en el signo mundial de mantener silencio. 

Stiles se acerca andando de puntillas y manteniendo la boca cerrada con aire teatral. Por desgracia él no cuenta con el poder de la súper audición, así que no le queda más remedio que preguntar qué demonios pasa. Scott aprieta los labios y Stiles conoce ese gesto, es el de _no estoy seguro de que te vaya a gustar_. Stiles le pellizca un brazo y le lanza una mirada de advertencia llena de promesas que implican tortura en su futuro.

-Tu teléfono sonó un par de veces anoche cuando llegamos a casa y otras tres esta mañana –explica, y _mierda_.- A la cuarta Derek ha contestado.

No se atreve a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta, y en parte, porque no es difícil imaginar qué es lo que está pasando al otro lado de la puerta. Durante un segundo se plantea si quiere escuchar esta conversación, pero la curiosidad le puede. Stiles pega la oreja a la puerta al tiempo que se esfuerza en controlar los latidos del corazón para que Derek no le descubra.

-En serio –escucha a Jack, y si Stiles pensó que quería morir antes, no es nada comparado con lo que siente ahora.- Necesito hablar con Stiles.

-No va a ser posible –responde Derek, que ha coincidido dos veces exactas con Jack y que siempre ha mostrado una respetable indiferencia.

-¿Desde cuándo decides por él?

Stiles se siente tentado y acerca la mano al picaporte. Es un adulto que hace tiempo dejó de necesitar que otros diesen la cara por él, pero Scott la atrapa con la suya antes de que lo toque si quiera. Le agarra con firmeza, pero sin fuerza y niega con la cabeza. 

-Desde que decidiste que era buena idea aprovecharte de lo estúpido que puede ser –contesta Derek y si esa es su idea de defensa, Stiles no quiere saber qué diría si estuviese hablando mal de él.

-Vamos, tío.

-Tienes que irte –enuncia, despacio.- Y te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente. 

Hay un momento de silencio en el que espera oír pisadas y está a punto de apartarse cuando Jack grita.

-¡Stiles! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-Stiles no tiene nada que hablar contigo –interrumpe Derek.- Y desde ahora vas a dejar de llamar y aparecer por aquí, ¿entendido? Y cuando él quiera hablar contigo, si es que quiere, lo hará. Aunque espero que para entonces se haya dado cuenta de que es demasiado bueno para ti. 

Stiles se tapa la boca con la mano a la vez que Scott tira de él para apartarle de la puerta. Unos segundos después se abre de golpe. Derek sabe que han escuchado todo o parte de la conversación y obviamente no le agrada la idea. Para alguien que se esfuerza tanto por fingirlo todo, a veces es increíblemente transparente. La tensión de su cuerpo deja claro lo incómodo que le resulta la situación, pero para confirmarlo, les echa una mirada reprobatoria. Es esa que dice _pequeños mierdecillas_.

-No soy partidario de que nadie saque la cara por mí –dice Stiles, que tiene la imperiosa necesidad de abrir la boca o explotará,- pero por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar.

-Qué amable por tu parte –Derek arquea una ceja.- La próxima vez búscate a alguien que no sea un capullo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Derek asiente imperceptiblemente y sigue a Scott a la cocina mientras Isaac anuncia que se va a dar una ducha. 

Stiles se deja caer en el sofá y apoya los pies en la mesa del centro. Un momento después Scott reaparece con una taza de café, un vaso a rebosar de zumo de naranja y un apretón afectuoso en el hombro. Vuelve a la cocina donde Derek está estudiando los cuatro alimentos que residen en el frigorífico y aún no han caducado. Scott coge el queso y lo olfatea con cara de disgusto. Hablan en voz baja, hay un ritmo familiar en la manera en la que discuten por tonterías y Scott pone los ojos en blanco cuando Derek le dice algo con lo que no está de acuerdo.

En un momento dado Derek mira hacia él y Stiles siente el fantasma de sus labios en la boca. El modo en el que Derek le mira no es revelador, no ha cambiado repentinamente y de pronto ve a Stiles de otro modo. Stiles es una persona horrible y maldice su en ocasiones oportunista naturaleza. Lo de Navidad fue un amigo haciéndole un favor a otro amigo. Lo que acaba de hacer Derek por él, por muy innecesario y sobreprotector que haya sido es lo que hace un amigo por otro amigo cuando tiene un problema. Lo que hizo anoche Stiles es otra historia. Es egoísta y aprovechado y la única razón por la que lo hizo es porque quería satisfacer algo más que su curiosidad y sabía que Derek no se lo iba a tener en cuenta.

La experiencia con Lydia debería concederle la noción de lo idiota que puede ser poner zancadillas continuamente a una relación que no puede funcionar de otro modo. No importa los muchos problemas que tenga para adaptarse y aceptar que lo que quiera y lo que esté dispuesto a esperar, no va a suceder. Stiles odia conformarse, pero ya no es el mismo adolescente ingenuo que hacía planes a largo plazo.

Si con los años ha sabido convivir con la atracción inevitable que siente por Derek, sea lo que sea lo que es esto, se va a acostumbrar a ello hasta que se le pase.

 

*

 

Dos días antes de la inauguración de su primera exposición fotográfica, Allison y Stiles están pasando el día en San Francisco en una tienda de vestidos de novia. No se le ocurre negarse cuando Allison le llama y le pide que le acompañe. Lydia no puede viajar desde Massachusetts y a Allison no le queda ninguna figura femenina en su familia, algo que los dos procuran ignorar aunque fallen miserablemente. 

El hecho es que ver a Allison posar con un montón de vestidos blancos, con una sonrisa o un fruncido de labios que determina su aprobación le hace sentir extrañamente melancólico. No cree que pueda aportar mucho en el aspecto estilístico del asunto, pero Allison siempre le pide su opinión y hace preguntas como si a Scott le gustará más o menos, si le hace más o menos culo (Stiles se ríe medio histérico), si es adecuado para una boda al aire libre (que es el plan inicial) y otro montón de cuestiones que Stiles contesta como bien puede.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Stiles creyó que Allison y Scott habían terminado definitivamente con ese baile de ahora sí, ahora no que habían comenzado nada más conocerse. Scott es la definición literal de que existe el amor a primera vista, pero ese tipo de amor no significa nada a la larga. Los años les han servido para crecer sin tener que hacerlo con el otro, para aprender a esperar y sufrir otros desamores que palidecían en comparación al suyo. Para volver a enamorarse de las personas en las que se han convertido en este tiempo y quererse más de lo que lo hacían cuando sólo eran dos críos.

Stiles no deja de pensar que son demasiado jóvenes aún, no entiende por qué tanta prisa. Sin embargo, mientras ve a Allison desfilar con un montón de vestidos y haciendo preguntas que a Stiles le parecen ridículas porque cómo es posible que no esté absolutamente segura de que Scott se casaría con ella si vistiese con un saco de patatas, Stiles sabe que para siempre es la mejor manera de definir su relación.

De vuelta a Beacon Hills, Allison conduce mientras escuchan música pop y comprueban cuánto se saben una canción. Stiles le pregunta sobre su padre, si está siguiendo la dieta y las instrucciones del médico. 

-Come todos los días en El Arce. 

El Arce, que es el restaurante en el que trabaja Derek. Y si está alimentándole a base de grasas saturadas y todas esas especias de las que Derek de vez en cuando abusa, Stiles va a matarle. 

-Todo según su dieta –sonríe Allison.- Y siempre hay alguien alrededor para asegurarse.

Stiles recibió una llamada de su padre hace una semana en la que se quejó fervientemente sobre toda la gente que vigilaba cada paso que daba. Es exagerado, los espías de Stiles tienen otras cosas que hacer además de pasarle información sobre su padre. Además, no lo hacen tanto por Stiles como porque todos adoran a su padre más del afecto que puedan sentir por él.

-¿Sabías que mi padre y Derek pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? –pregunta.

Allison permanece tanto tiempo en silencio que Stiles se sobresalta cuando habla.

-Supongo que los dos se encuentran solos –le corta antes de que Stiles pueda defender que su padre no está solo, no mientras le tenga le tenga a él.- No me malinterpretes. Tu padre te tiene a ti y Derek, a su modo, nos tiene un poco a todos. Y de alguna manera que funciona, se tienen el uno al otro.

Stiles ha pensado en ello muchas veces. Ha analizado todas las razones por las que su padre y Derek son amigos, aunque siempre ha creído que no es esa la definición más adecuada. Derek no busca reemplazar al padre que ya no tiene y su padre no necesita a Derek para ocupar los espacios vacíos que ha dejado Stiles al irse a Berkeley.

El hecho es que no hay nada evidente que les una. Todas las relaciones que Derek ha establecido a lo largo de los años han estado basadas en la fuerza y la necesidad, en el beneficio que podía obtener de ellas. Derek es buena persona, pero siempre toma el camino inadecuado; es absurdo, porque sus intenciones nunca son malas, y sin embargo los métodos que utiliza son los más desafortunados. Stiles solía preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si Scott nunca hubiese sido mordido. Derek podría haber muerto intentando vengar a Laura sin llegar a saber la verdad sobre su muerte, Peter podría haber mordido a alguien que no fuese Scott (siempre se plantea opciones peores, no todo el mundo es tan noble y tiene un complejo heroico como el de su mejor amigo), o Derek habría enterrado los restos de su hermana y vuelto de dónde quisiera que hubiese regresado como el hijo pródigo. Pero Scott fue mordido y Derek nunca dio muestras para que Scott confiase en él. Y Derek eligió a tres adolescentes débiles y solitarios, alguien al que le fuese a costar decir no. Stiles no se considera más fuerte que nadie, pero si él se negó es porque conocía los inconvenientes, porque la posibilidad de morir era aún peor que la de seguir siendo él. La idea de ser algo más le helaba la sangre. 

Sin embargo, lo que nunca obtendrá una respuesta es si Derek les dijo que podían morir, si su única meta era mejorar sus vidas o hacer que la suya fuese más fácil. Scott se podía permitir ser un omega. Tenía a Stiles, Allison y su madre. Derek tenía a un tío enterrado bajo el suelo de la casa donde murió su familia y todavía estaba de luto por una hermana recién perdida. Tenía mucho que ganar y nada que perder, y en aquella época no solía pensar las cosas todo lo que la situación requería. Era imprudente y temerario y cuando alguien es así, no suele pensar dos veces en las consecuencias.

-Al menos ya no tengo que ir a pescar con él –dice Stiles, y a Allison se le marca el hoyuelo derecho cuando sonríe.

 

*

 

-Mi padre me va a matar –se queja.

El dolor se extiende por todo el pecho y el abdomen, es un contraste entre frío y caliente que le hace retorcerse. Hunde los dedos en la tierra mojada, entre las hojas húmedas del otoño. El cielo se dibuja oscuro, la luna menguante escondida entre las nubes que han acompañado todo el mes de Octubre.

-Voy a morir y luego me va a matar –insiste.

-No digas tonterías.

La sonrisa de Scott consigue ser débil y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. Contrasta con la expresión asustada en su rostro que descompone sus facciones en algo desesperado que no habla a favor de su estado actual. Stiles busca a tientas la mano de Scott, y cuando la encuentra se agarra a ella con toda la poca fuerza que le queda.

A su izquierda, Derek tantea con delicadeza la herida, sin llegar a tocar la flecha.

-No parece que haya alcanzado ningún órgano –dice.

-¿Estás seguro? –suspira Stiles.

No es que desconfíe, pero las únicas heridas que Derek ha sufrido y visto son aquellas que se curan por sí solas. Stiles no siente la piel remendándose sola ni cree que todo el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos le haya hecho adquirir esa habilidad por ciencia infusa. Derek frunce los labios en ese mohín que significa _no discutas conmigo_. Como si Stiles estuviese pensando en llevarle la contraria cuando siente que se está muriendo. Literalmente. De verdad, no está seguro de que vaya a sobrevivir a esta noche y no está exagerando.

-¿Te duele mucho? –inquiere Scott.

-Como si me hubiesen dado con un palo de lacrosse en las pelotas.

-Bonita analogía –comenta Derek.

Qué se le va a hacer, a Stiles le gusta comparar experiencias.

-¿Y si la sacamos? –pregunta Scott, le tiembla la voz.

-No –responde Derek, con frustración.- No huele a veneno, pero podríamos empeorarlo.

-Te quiero, Scott, pero esta vez voto a favor de Derek.

Cada vez le cuesta más respirar, sabe que es el miedo, pero no es un alivio. Hay mil formas de morir, aunque si fuese una bala sabría qué esperar. Según su padre, Stiles sabe demasiado sobre lo que una bala puede hacerle al cuerpo humano. En opinión de Stiles, nunca se sabe suficiente cuando es una de esas cosas que amenazan la vida de su padre a diario.

Dios mío, su padre va a matarle tanto.

-Cuida de mi padre, Scott –insiste.- Prométemelo. 

-No te voy a prometer nada –su mejor amigo es lo peor.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital –decide Derek

Scott ayuda a Derek a levantar a Stiles. Es un proceso lento e insoportablemente doloroso. Sabe que no es posible, pero siente la flecha hundirse más en la carne, rasgar y abrirse paso entre las entrañas. Se muerde el interior de los carrillos para aguantar los gemidos rotos y desesperados que amenazan por salir si abre la boca. 

-Está a siete kilómetros al este –dice Derek, y le tiende las llaves del coche a Scott.

-Te veo luego, colega –Scott le suelta la mano y Stiles se aferra a sus dedos como si la vida dependiese de ello.- Todo va a ir bien.

Scott sale corriendo en la dirección donde Derek asegura que está su coche. El camino que emprenden Derek y Stiles es más lento. Aún no han tenido noticias de Isaac y Boyd, así que calcula que todavía están siguiendo el rastro que han dejado los cazadores. Sólo han atrapado a uno, y espera que esté en el sótano de la casa de Allison, con un montón de electrodos pegados al cuerpo mientras Lydia disfruta haciendo uso del arsenal de objetos de tortura que poseen los Argent.

Stiles se permite apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Derek. El dolor es una punzada constante y las lágrimas que han estado nublándole la vista todo este tiempo se le escapan. No le avergüenza llorar, pero tampoco le apasiona hacerlo delante de nadie. 

Es incapaz de dejar de pensar en su padre. Es la tercera noche que trabaja en esta semana, y alguien va a tener que llamar y decirle que al estúpido de su hijo le han clavado una flecha en el costado izquierdo. 

-Cuida de mi padre, ¿vale? –susurra.- Y de Scott.

-No vas a morir, Stiles –dice, un toque exasperado en su voz.

Efectivamente, Stiles no muere esa noche. Pero las dos semanas de estricto castigo impuestas por su padre a los cuatro días de salir del hospital, le hacen desear estarlo. Sólo tiene permitido ver a Scott y nunca más de media hora al día cuando no están en el instituto. Las dos semanas siguientes, Stiles empieza a recuperar lo que su padre considera privilegios. Aguanta estoicamente la charla sobre seguridad y las estupideces que no debería hacer (que varía un poco de la que ya le dio en su momento pero que en esencia es lo mismo) y le hace jurar que no volverá a hacer algo así de idiota nunca más. Su padre es realista y no le pide cosas que sabe que Stiles no va a cumplir.

Durante ese mes, Derek le visita una vez en el hospital. Es breve y tensa y aunque no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre, sabe que termina con una conversación entre su padre y él en el pasillo. Durante el mes siguiente le ve dos veces más y en las dos ocasiones, su padre le ofrece una cerveza y una palmadita en la espalda.

El primer fin de semana de Diciembre, su padre invita a Derek a su tradicional viaje de pesca al norte del estado. 

 

*

 

-El muy inútil no sabe ni hacer una bechamel –se queja.

A Stiles la risa se le escapa en un suspiro cansado. Su almohada nunca le ha parecido tan blandita y confortable. Apenas son las once y media, pero Stiles ha tenido dos exámenes en la última semana, y lleva arrastrándose de clase en clase, de la cafetería a la biblioteca y de todos lados al apartamento. La única razón por la que aún no está dormido es porque Derek ha llamado. Hace una semana exacta que no habla con él y Stiles no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos hasta que ha visto su nombre aparecer en la pantalla del teléfono.

-No es física cuántica –continúa, exacerbado y gruñón.- Derrites la mantequilla y esperas a que se funda, añades la harina y lo remueves hasta que esté todo bien integrado, y luego vas añadiendo la leche en dos tandas y lo remueves durante diez o quince minutos. ¿Pido demasiado?

-Yo no tengo ni idea –contesta.

-Porque tú eres tú –dice, con toda la simpleza del mundo, y Stiles no sabe si tomárselo como un insulto o uno de esos raros halagos que Derek deja caer cada lustro.- Se supone que acaba de salir de la escuela de cocina.

Stiles escucha media hora más de lo inservible que es el nuevo pinche de cocina que Carol ha contratado, de lo mucho que duda sobre si Carol ha sufrido una contusión en las últimas semanas y de cómo todo el mundo parece estar en su contra. Es divertido y familiar de ese modo en el que Stiles jamás pensó que su relación con Derek sería en el futuro. Se los imaginaba como esos enemigos que de vez en cuando se ven forzados a ser amigos por las circunstancias. Tal vez porque fue así durante tanto tiempo que Stiles creyó que ese sería el statu quo para siempre.

Esto es mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando no hay nada sobrenatural de por medio y Derek sólo ha llamado para quejarse de algo tan mundano como su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

No se da cuenta hasta que nota los dedos en la cadera, apartando el elástico sin problemas y tocando a tientas. Stiles es la peor persona del mundo. No hay ni un tipo especial de infierno para alguien como él. ¿Qué tipo de depravado se toca mientras habla por teléfono con un amigo? Aparentemente, Stiles. 

Se roza con los nudillos cuando aparta la mano y tiene que morderse los carrillos por dentro para ahoga un ruido desesperado y embarazoso. Derek no puede oír los latidos de su corazón a través del teléfono, pero cualquier inflexión en su voz y la respiración pueden delatarle y no se siente capaz de enfrentar semejante situación. Derek haría algo noble y estúpido como ignorarlo, pero Stiles sabría que lo sabe, y los dos lo sabrían y terminaría por enrarecer su relación o aún peor, estropearla para siempre.

Derek pone fin a su desahogo y le pregunta por los exámenes. Stiles contesta lo mismo que le ha dicho a Scott y su padre. Se despiden y nada más colgar, a Stiles le falta tiempo para soltar el teléfono y meter la mano en los calzoncillos. Es ridículo y rápido, tres embestidas en un puño formado por dedos temblorosos. No le nace sentirse culpable cuando se corre. Se limpia la mano contra la sábana, de todos modos tiene que lavarlas mañana sin falta. 

Cuando recupera la respiración y puede pensar con claridad sigue sin sentirse culpable. Stiles y su atracción por Derek son viejos amigos y ya tiene experiencia en lidiar con ella. La ecuación hasta ahora era simple, de esas de dos incógnitas que siempre se le han dado bien. Las de tres son un problema. Implican descontrol, su inhabilidad para esconder cuando alguien le gusta y manejar las emociones sin llevarlas dibujadas en la cara y en cada pequeño gesto. Stiles sabe lo irritante que puede ser convertirse en el foco de su atención. Es cierto que ya no es como cuando tenía dieciséis años y no sabía cuándo dejar de intentarlo. Incluso su manera de reaccionar y relacionarse cambia irremediablemente.

Stiles tiene un mes y seis días hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa exactamente para tragarse todo lo que siente. Para emplear todos los trucos que ha ido aprendiendo con los años, ponerlos en práctica a la hora de fingir. Por alguna razón que se le escapa, Stiles no puede mentir a la gente que le conoce bien. Es risible. A pesar de ello lo hace y cuando ocurre, él y la persona que soporta su mentira saben que lo está haciendo. Pero es una de esas cosas que por algún acuerdo tácito deciden no señalar.

Lo peor es mentir a alguien cuando el corazón te puede traicionar. 

Stiles se quiere morir.

 

*

 

Scott y Allison se deciden por una boda al final del verano, seguramente la primera o segunda semana de Septiembre. Aprovechando que en Semana Santa están todos sus amigos en Beacon Hills, se reúnen en la casa de la madre de Scott para celebrar el compromiso. Contratan un catering, nada lujoso y que se salga del presupuesto. No es una fiesta elegante y sofisticada. Tan sólo los familiares más cercanos, amigos íntimos y Chris Argent desde su rincón al que nadie con sentido común se acerca.

Stiles e Isaac están engullendo canapés de queso fundido y cebolla caramelizada, observando desde su escondite en la entrada de la casa cómo Jackson charla con Scott y Allison con Lydia colgada de su brazo.

-Es como una regresión a la infancia –dice Isaac.

-Más bien toda mi vida adolescente –comenta Stiles.- Justo cuando pensé que lo tenía superado.

Isaac sonríe de lado y arquea una ceja. 

-No es que siga enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo –se apresura a aclarar.- Es sólo que es raro, sabes. Jackson sigue siendo un capullo, y Lydia sigue siendo ella.

-Ninguno de ellos siguen siendo los mismos. Nadie lo es.

-Se supone que deberías darme la razón y apoyarme.

-Acabas de decir que ya lo tienes superado.

-Dios mío, eres un amigo de mierda.

Se bebe el resto de cocktail de champán de un trago y va en busca de la camarera que anda dando vueltas por el salón ofreciendo copas. Cuando no la ve por ningún lado decide que tiene que estar en la cocina, así que dirige su búsqueda allí. En efecto, la encuentra rellenando una bandeja medio vacía con canapés de foie de pato o algo por el estilo. Derek está a un lado, fingiendo que no está juzgando la comida de otros. Por la manera en la que está lamiéndose los dedos después de comerse un canapé de vieiras en frío, no debe de tener mucho que juzgar.

Y Stiles va a dejar de mirar los dedos de Derek en la boca de Derek. 

-Sabía que estabas escondido.

Derek se encoge de hombros. El Derek de antes habría defendido que no se estaba escondiendo y que por qué debería hacerlo. Isaac tiene razón, en el fondo todos han cambiado. Incluso Derek.

La camarera se va antes de que Stiles pueda preguntarle por los cocktails u otro tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. Stiles abre el frigorífico, saca una cerveza y otra para Derek. Se sienta a su lado en la encimera.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el rato? –pregunta, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Por lo menos hasta que Chris Argent se vaya –se sincera.

Stiles resopla una risotada.

-Allison le ha tenido que amenazar con no permitirle ver a sus futuros nietos. 

-Nunca va a aceptar a Scott –dice, y suena resentido y enfadado a favor de Scott. 

-Creo que todos aceptaron hace tiempo que nunca lo aceptaría y él ha aceptado que por mucho que no lo quiera aceptar va a ocurrir.

-Esa es mucha aceptación.

-Dicen que es el primero paso.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Stiles escucha a los invitados, la risa de Melissa McCall por encima de la música lenta que suena de fondo y las conversaciones cruzadas. 

-¿Has hablado con Jackson? 

No es ningún secreto que Derek nunca va a confiar del todo en Jackson. No importa lo mucho que entendiese sus razones para irse, aunque Jackson nunca las compartiese. Tal vez Derek las comprenda mejor que nadie. Jackson lleva toda la vida buscando su lugar en el mundo, intentando encajar y sin conformarse con lo que tiene. Los dos saben sobre el fracaso y la soledad, sobre tenerlo todo y nada. Sobre desear tanto que tienes dos opciones, conformarte con lo que tienes o seguir intentándolo aunque sea una búsqueda infructuosa. Derek optó por lo primero y Jackson sigue tratando de encontrar ese lugar, esa gente con la que sí encaja. Stiles no sabe si Derek odia a Jackson por ello o le envidia.

-Parece más calmado –contesta.

-¿Durará esta vez?

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Lydia y Jackson lo han intentado todos estos años. Siempre parece la definitiva, pero luego recibe una llamada de Lydia quejándose de lo infantil y egoísta que es y _nunca más, Stiles._ Le preocupa que Lydia nunca vaya a encontrar a alguien más porque está ocupada dando otra oportunidad a su relación con Jackson. Ya no son los mismos chiquillos idiotas que se querían a pesar de que nunca eran ellos del todo. Lydia ya no finge que es quien debería ser y Jackson ha aceptado que no es tan malo dejarse guiar un poco. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver que cuando están juntos los dos son más felices, pero van a tener que dejar de jugar a esta relación intermitente.

-Lydia parece feliz –concede Derek.- Igual es la definitiva.

La camarera vuelve con la bandeja vacía, tira los restos en la papelera y la rellena de nuevo. Les ofrece uno antes de irse y los dos se niegan. Derek se gira de manera que apoya la cadera contra la encimera. Gira la cerveza casi vacía entre las manos y su expresión es tranquila y pensativa. Stiles odia todas esas veces en las que ni remotamente puede imaginar lo que Derek está pensando. Ésta es una de ellas. Le hace sentir minúsculo e incómodo, como si estuviese esperando algo sin tener idea de qué.

-¿Qué tal va todo? –pregunta, deliberadamente.

Stiles sabe lo que en realidad significa. Lo que Derek quiere saber es si Jack sigue llamando, si Stiles ha vuelto a verle.

-Todo va bien –contesta. 

Derek esboza una diminuta sonrisa que a Stiles se le antoja complacida. De pronto le cuesta mantener bajo control las emociones. Si alguien le preguntase ahora mismo qué demonios le pasa confesaría cada estúpido pensamiento, cada rato que se ha tocado pensando en Derek y cada insufrible sentimiento. Stiles siente la garganta seca, se humedece los labios con la lengua en un gesto inconsciente. El corazón le titubea en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que de Derek ha seguido el movimiento con la mirada. 

De repente es abrumador, la mínima y descabellada posibilidad de que Derek pueda sentir cualquier otra cosa que no sea una simple amistad por él. Se le acelera la respiración y tiene que haber algún cambio químico en su olor, algo trascendental que ni Derek puede ignorar queriendo. Es tangible, está ahí entre los dos, y Stiles quiere decir _hazlo, hazlo, hazlo_. 

Durante el último mes se ha convencido de la mala idea que sería, aunque sólo lo insinuase. De que Derek jamás le puede ver de ese modo porque si tiene un tipo es imposible que sea Stiles. Y aquí está, en la cocina de Melissa McCall, celebrando que su mejor amigo se va a casar con el amor de su vida; que el tiempo está pasando incluso para ellos y no es como esperó cuando era un crío y pensaba en el futuro. Esta aquí, a centímetros de cometer algo muy estúpido o absurdamente maravilloso.

Derek parpadea y se echa hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que Stiles se decide a ir a por ello. Es una decepción de proporciones descomunales. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para que un meteorito destroce el planeta. Si el suelo se abriese bajo sus pies Stiles no lo dudaría ni un segundo y se tiraría dentro. Stiles se lleva la cerveza a la boca.

-Por fin –Scott aparece por la puerta.- No está permitido esconderse.

Derek aprovecha para salir huyendo de la tragedia en la que su vida se empeña en ser. Scott le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo? –por una vez en su vida Scott podría ser ese tipo que algunos creen totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

-Nada –contesta Stiles.

Scott arquea la ceja en ese gesto que significa que no se lo cree pero que lo va a dejar pasar. En serio, Stiles a veces tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no besarle en la boca. Baja de un salto de la encimera y rodea a su mejor amigo por los hombros con un brazo.

-Venga, colega. Vamos a torturar a tu futuro suegro.

Scott deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles y frota la frente contra su camisa. Suelta algo parecido a un _no_ que suena apenado y más al Scott que tenía diez años.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré.

 

*

 

Se le ha mojado hasta la ropa interior. La camiseta se le pega a la espalda y los vaqueros pesan y le tiran alrededor de las caderas. Stiles saca una toalla del cesto de la ropa sucia y la utiliza para secarse la cara y apartarse el pelo de la frente. Hay una nota en la letra indescifrable de Dave pegada al frigorífico con el imán de Iron Man. Stiles lee el nombre de Mer y cena romántica. 

Le sobresalta el ruido que hace quien quiera que esté llamando a la puerta. Stiles se lleva la mano al pecho. Deja la toalla de nuevo en el cesto antes de abrir. Fuera está diluviando y por alguna extraña razón que desafía a las leyes de la naturaleza, Derek no tiene mucho más que el pelo y la cazadora de cuero ligeramente mojados. La vida es tan injusta.

Stiles deja la puerta abierta y se mete en la habitación en busca de una toalla limpia y seca. En el salón Derek está plantado en el medio, mirando de reojo y tenso. El silencio está matando a Stiles. Esto es demasiado misterio, incluso para Derek.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No –contesta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y estas aquí porque…? –Stiles hace un gesto con la mano para animarle a explicar el por qué su inesperada visita.

-Tienes que dejar de besarme.

-¿Perdón? –la voz le sale cuatro octavas más aguda.

-No puedes seguir besándome cada vez que te apetece –insiste, evidentemente molesto.

Stiles retuerce la toalla entre los dedos. Dos besos no son razón para que venga hasta Berkeley a echarle en cara nada. Por lo que a Stiles respecta, ya han prescrito.

-Creo que me he perdido algo.

-Navidades y hace un mes –y su mirada dice _atrévete a negarlo._

Por supuesto que no va negarlo, pero tampoco va a dejar que Derek le trate como si fuese lo peor que le podía pasar en la vida.

-Oh, perdona, no sabía que besarme fuese algo tan horrible –exclama, lanza la toalla al suelo enfurecido.- Quiero decir, tú eres tú y yo soy yo, claro. Debería haberlo imaginado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

-¡No lo sé! –grita.

Stiles tiene ganas de pegarle. Es precisamente esto lo que ha tratado de evitar todos estos meses y Derek lo ha estropeado todo al plantarse en su apartamento exigiéndole que deje de besarle. Debería haberlo imaginado. Derek tiende a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que Stiles o cualquiera esperaba. Se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-No, no puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Stiles –dice, delicado y en voz más baja.- Y puede que sea porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo, aunque no signifique lo que crees que significa.

-¿Y qué significa? –pregunta, la voz pequeña y temblorosa.

-No lo sé –responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles toma aire y se concentra en los latidos de su corazón. No oye nada más que el traqueteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas y su respiración. Para haber pensado en todos los escenarios posibles se esforzó mucho por no imaginar justamente éste. Se siente desorientado y las palabras pelean en su mente, inconexas y equivocadas. Se da cuenta de que no tiene por qué retorcerlas, que jamás ha necesitado ser indirecto con Derek.

-¿Sabes lo que suele decir mi padre? –no espera a que Derek conteste.- Una es accidente, dos es coincidencia y tres es un patrón.

-Stiles –le pide.

Las cejas de Derek se arrugan en un gesto triste y suplicante. Stiles da dos pasos hacia él y Derek da uno atrás. Agacha la cabeza y echa la vista hacia la puerta. Se le ocurre que si deja que salga por esa puerta, ya no habrá marcha atrás. No quiere dejarle ir, pero si se lo pide lo hará. Stiles puede ser absorbente y egoísta, pero no ahora y no con Derek. Y no es como si Stiles no supiese remendar un corazón roto.

-No volveré a hacerlo –promete.

Derek le observa, probablemente escuchando el ritmo de su corazón y asegurándose de que no es mentira. Stiles no es tan estúpido como para forzar algo que obviamente malinterpretó y Derek no quiere. Cuando se da por satisfecho aprieta los puños y se vuelve hacia la puerta. La abre y se para antes de salir al rellano, de espaldas a Stiles. 

Tiene el horrible presentimiento de que ni el tiempo va a poder arreglar esto. El bajo de los pantalones le gotea y forma un diminuto charco a sus pies. Stiles lo observa ensimismado. Se atreve a levantar la vista cuando oye el ruido ensordecedor de la puerta al cerrarse. 

Las paredes del apartamento se le echan encima. El corazón se le encoge dolorosamente lento y punzante. El aire se le condensa frío en los pulmones. Stiles se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, apoya la cabeza entre las manos y se permite sentirse estúpidamente dramático y pesimista. 

Hay un toque contra la puerta, suena alto y teatral en el vacío apartamento, salvo por Stiles y su reencontrada miserable vida amorosa. Se levanta y camina sin ganas hasta la puerta. La abre y se encuentra a Derek, un poco más mojado que hace unos minutos y algo diferente en el modo en el que se para frente a Stiles. Hay un toque determinado en su mirada, una intención en las facciones de su cara. 

-¿Quieres un paraguas? –dice, sorprendido y sin control sobre sus funciones cognitivas.

Derek se frota el puente de la nariz entre los dedos, suelta el aire y se mueve en un gesto que grita _a la mierda._ De pronto está tan cerca que Stiles siente que se tambalea sobre sus pies y la única razón por la que no se cae es porque Derek le sujeta con una mano de la cadera. A esta distancia Derek resulta injustamente guapo y vulnerable. Es imposible no fijarse en los detalles, en el dorado alrededor de las pupilas, el verde claro que a veces se confunde con el gris. Las gotas de lluvia pegándole las pestañas y la forma en la que se muerde el labio con los dos dientes delanteros. Todas las veces que Stiles quiso algo palidecen en comparación.

Coloca una mano en el cuello de Stiles, la punta de sus dedos le rozan el pelo en la nuca. Stiles cierra los ojos y aprieta los parpados, los abre de nuevo. Derek le mira buscando algo en su cara; reza para que sea lo que sea que quiere, lo encuentre ahí. El tiempo parece dilatarse eterno, como si estuviesen suspendidos en este momento hasta que Derek le besa.

El roce es eléctrico y a Stiles le recorre un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Derek se aparta unos milímetros y respira tan caliente contra su boca que le tiemblan las rodillas. Acaricia con el pulgar la mandíbula de Stiles. Le besa otra vez, más firme. Le recorre el labio con la lengua hasta que Stiles abre la boca en un suspiro. Le sujeta de la barbilla con el pulgar y cuela la lengua, cálido y suave. Stiles se aferra con ambas manos a las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero. Sabe a caramelo de menta y café. Siente los dedos de Derek, apenas le arañan la piel a través de la camiseta mojada.

Cuando se separan Derek tiene los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Stiles le roba un último beso más breve, dulce y con la boca cerrada. Se le dibuja una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.

-Sí –murmura.- Definitivamente un patrón.

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació a raíz de una conversación con [manisseta](../users/manisseta) y [tuai](../users/tuai) sobre lo espectacular que sería un Derek con un cuerpo menos perfecto, con lorzas, vaya. Yo prometí un fic sobre Stiles y su fascinación con ellas. Lo que menos podía imaginarme es que mutaría en _esto_. Tanto que al final me lo tuve que plantear en dos partes.
> 
> Para la segunda parte, que espero que tarde menos que la primera, prometo que habrá eso y un poco más.


End file.
